Sailor Moon Sacrifice by me
by DanyKagome
Summary: mi version de esta apasionante serie y de la continuacion hecha por los fans, Sailor Moon Sacrifice..Actualizado al finn capitulo 7!
1. Un encuentro especial

**SAILOR MOON SACRIFICE**

**Hola a todos! antes que nada debo contarles que es mi primer fic de Sailor moon... en realidad son dos fics en uno pq uno lo escribi hace mucho tiempo, pero me qeude prendada de la serie realizada por Kaostu Studios, Sailor Moon Sacrifice, asi que uni ambas historias y el resultado fue, al menos para mi, fascinante :P**

**Desde ya Sailor moon y Sailor Moon Sacrifice no me pertenecen como todos saben je**

**Espero Disfruten y comenten este fic que lo hice con mucho cariño**

_**Episodio 1 : Un encuentro especial**_

Serena se despierta a mitad de la noche agitada.. le dolia el pecho, etsaba agustiada sin saber porque.. o si?

-Que me pasa?- se dijo a si misma, observo a la gatita Luna que dormía placidamente sin sospechar siquiera lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Decidió lvantarse, sentia la boca seca, se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, la tomo del refrigerador y se sento en la mesa sin probar un sorbo.. trataba desesperadamente de sisipar esa voz en su cabeza uqe la llamaba constantemente

-Serenity... Serenity...- No!, penso, no me llama a mi, sino que a la princesa Serenity, su otro yo.

Ese Sueño.. hace dos días lo tenia, hacia mucho que no ocurria... la ´primera vez que lo tuvo fue la misma noche en que se fueron las Star Figthers a su planeta.

-Serenity... Serenity- La llamaban.. ella corria en medio de las penumbras hasta que la invade una luz que la la deja en blanco... abre los ojos de par en par para ver que se encontraba en el mismisimo palacio lunar.. Su madre, la gran reina, se encontraba a espaldas de ella, en el santuario de la luna, lugar dodne realizaba sus oraciones y predicciones junto a la gatita del mismo nombre.

_reina Serenity- la llamo sin obtener respuestas, -Madre- insitio sin voltear la reina comienza le responde

- La Maldición ... El Ritual.. El Sacrificio... Serenity- y al voltar encuentra a su madre bañana en lagrimas de sangre

Inmediatamente se encontraba corriendo en los pasillos del palacio, desesperada, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, pero pareceria ser que nadie la oía...hasta que se choca con lo que parecería ser un espejo... su imagen se reflejaba en las penumbras pero no su rostro... el espejo le hablaba - Serenity, tranquilizate... pronto estaremos juntas.. ya no estaras sola- y ahi se despierta

Serena se toma la frente... esa voz no deja de retumbar en su cabeza.. cada vez con mas y mas fuerza.

- Serena tonta que haces?- ella sonrie y se gira

_ Que quieres Sammy?- le contesta asu hermano menor, ya todo un adolescente de 16 años

- eh'' Que tienes? te ocurre algo malo? - le dice

- porque insinuas eso- pregunta serena

- tienes los ojos muy tristes y tu no eres asi- Serena sonrie y sin pensar si la iba a corresponder o no, lo abrazo intensamente. Sammy no entendia mucho la actitud de su hermana, generalmente o mas bien casi siempre, Serena era una persona extremadamente alegre, sin embargo al abrazarla asi, podia sentir esa calidez que lo embriagaba de ternura pero a al vez esa angustia que la atormentaba.

- Si Darien te hizo algo juro que...- dijo, y Serena se separa y rie de buena gana, jam{as su hermano la habia defendido en algun conflicto con Darien hasta hoy

- No hermanito, él jamás me haria algo malo, ses otra cosa, no se qeu es, ni yo misma entiendo esta angustia, ete dolor, pero no te preocuopes, se que se me pasara.

- Esta bien, entonces querida hermana ve a domir porque luego te me desvelas y mañana n te despiertas para ir a la universidad y se arma el Caos... Caos... Caos... Caos... esa palabra izo desesperarse... las lagrimas brotaban sin que ella tuviese control.. las pupilas se dilataban.. sentia que el aire le faltaba.. ya no podia respirar...- Sammy se alarma y llama a Darien.

En menos de 10 minutos, una ambulancia estaba frente al domicilio de los Tsukino, el doctor Chiba y un par de enfermeras atendian a la paciente favorita del recien graduado.

Darien olvido completamente su rol de medico, se encontraba preocupado y al borde de la desesperacion - Reacciona Serena por Dios. le repetia pero ella parecia no oirlo, tena los ojos perdidos, las pupilas dilatadas, la respiracion entrecortada, en una evidente crisis de nervios pero esto era fuera de lo normal, mas aun en Serena

- Dr Chiba debemos trasladarla de urgencia a la clinica, tiene arritmia cardiaca, al presion esta bajando y hay evidencia de problemas respiratorios..- dijo una de las enfermeras

- ademas debemos descartar algun problema neurologico, no responde a ningun estimulo- darien abre los ojos, es medico, sabe lo que esta ocurriendo con Serena, pero se niega a creer que este pasando por algo asi... _ Serena por favor Serena respondee- grita desesperadamente y la sacude con energia.

Dentro de la cabeza de la muchacha era un mar de confusiones... se encontraba perdida, sin rumbo.. todo esa oscuridad.. de repente ve una pequeña luz... se dirige a ella.. y escucha una voz... esa voz que es como un canto... que la tiene hipnotizada

Una intensa luz blanca le molestaba, abrio lentamente los ojso y lo primero que encontro fue esos ojos azul zafiro que la tenian enamorada...

-Darien...- dijo en un sonido casi inaudible para los demas, pero no para el

_ serena.. dijo con la voz entrecortada el joven de cabellos azabache, feliz por ver recuperada a su princesa- como estas?

- Que paso?...que hago aqui?- dijo en un evidente esatdo de confusion... Darien la observaba, era obvio uqe no recordaba lo ocurrido

- Tuviste una descompensacion y Sammy se asusto mucho y me llamo, no reaccionaabas Serena y decidi trasladarte aca... te sacaron sangre para unos estudios, te realice una tomografia

_porque?- interrumpio la joven preocupada- No recuerdo nada Darien... - dijo angustiada. le joven observaba a su prometida, era hermosa, esas facciones delicadas, esa luz que irradia, la inocencia y el amor, palabras que describian perfectamente a Serena...

- Tuviste un ataque de nervios y por precaucion te hicimos estudios y pasaras la noche aca..

- No, no quiero quedarme aca sola- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza, pero el joven tomo delicadamente su barbilla y la levanto con suavidad

- No te dejare sola, estare aqui toda la noche, de acuerdo?-

Serena miraba a su novio, vestido en esa bata blanca de doctor, se veia extremadamente apuesto, pensaba en que afortunada era al tenerlo a su lado, era perfecto... dulce, bueno, compañero y hermoso.. pq apuesto le quedaba corto, Darien era hermoso

- Dr Chiba.. lo necesitamos urgente en emergencias por faor- entra una enfermera alterada interrumpiendo la escena

- Pero mi turno termina en 10 inutos y la dr Azuki se encontraba en la guardia que paso?

- La doctora esat atendiendo un parto y los demas en cirugias, recorridas, no se, es urgente por fvor dr!- insistio

- Darien ve, luego nos vemos estare bien te lo juro- dijo la niña de cabellos dorados

- No me tardo Serena, dejare entrr a Samy y luego regreso si- dice mientras le da un tierno beso en la cabeza

Darien sale de la habitacion y encuentra su cuñado sentado mordiendose las uñas, lo mira y se levanta de un sopeton.

-Como etsa mi hermana?- pregunta

_ Etsa bien Sammy, ya reacciono y se encuentra en excelente estado, la dejaremos en observacion esta noche y mañana le dare el alta, quedate con ella un momento yo en minutos regreso y paso la noche aqui asi descansas.

- de ninguna manera...- repuso el muchacho- mis papas me encargaron a mi hermana y yo debo cuidar de ella- Darien miraba al muchacho impertinente y sonrie

- Quedate ahora con ella y la cuidamos luego los dos de acuerdo?-

- esta bien- dijo Sammy entrando a ver a su querida hermana

Darien se dirige a una de las enfermeras y pide que esten atentos a Serena qu ante cualquier cambio no duden en llamarlo.

Totalmenet de mal humor se dirige a la sala de emergencia... era un caos.. habia enfermeros corriendo, y de lejos observo una joven colegiala en la camilla.. tanto lio por una persona penso.. pero al llegar cerca y observarla todo pensamiento se borrro de su cabeza

Estaba totalmente pálida... cabellos negros lacios terminados en uns bellos bucles en las puntas.. razgos increiblemente delicados.. sus manos pequeñas, fragiles... se encontraba tendida sin reaccionar.

- que ocurre aqui?- dijo

- estaba en el colegio y de repente se descompenso... soy la directora del New Mugen School

Mugen?, penso, claro.. El nuevo instituto Mugen, dodne trabajaban Haruka y Michiru.. volvio a observar a la chica... levanto los parpados para obsevrar los ojos- anemia- dijo... de repente la chica empezo a convulsionar darien logro sujetarla y dos enfermeros la agarraban.. poseia una fuerza atroz... de su boca salia una especie de espuma.

- Rapido, traigan todo necesitamos hacerle un lavado de estomago,- dijo... envenenamiento, diagnostico en su mente.. la pequeña se tranquilizo y los enfermero rapidamente comenzaron a realizarle el lavado de estomago.

- Saquenle una muestar de sangre e inmediatamente lleven al laboratorio, quieoro los resultados lo antes posible.- dijo... preocupado... porque? si no conocia a la chia en cuestión- pero de alguna manera si le importaba mas de la cuenta... era muy fragil, era muy pequeña, era muy hermosa...

Dentro de la habitación de Serena, la chica de cabellos dorados logro conciliar el sueño, exhausta de esperar a su prometido y de todo lo ocurrido.. Sammy apago las luces y se acomodo en su silla logrando dormirse rapidamente... afuera el viento soplaba fuertemente... el cieli se despejos asomandose asi, una hermosa y plateada luna llena... una correntada entra en la habitacion... las cortinas se mueven.. Serena dormida se encoge al sentir el viento helado... pero de repente algo levanta las sabanas y la acobija... acariciandole sus cabellos... Sammy tamb sinte frio y se despierta... ve una silueta que etsaba junto a su hermana, abre de par en par los ojos... jura que "eso" la miro y estaba llorando, se firega los ojos pero esa silueta desaparece... Confundido se levanta a ver a su hermana que yacia placidamente entregada a los brazos de orfeo... se dirige a la ventana y la cierra.. observando la gran ciudad de Tokio y pensando que debria dormir un buen rato mas y dejar de alucinar cosas...

Continuara...

-Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña introduccion, son varios cambios que le voy a realizar a la idea original de sailro moon sacrifice, peor se mantendra lo que es la historia en si... espero que comenten y den sus opiniones que para mi son muy importantes.. y nos mañana con el segundo episodio... besitos!

Dany!


	2. La niña de los ojos tristes

_**Episodio 2:**_

_**La Niña de los ojos tristes...**_

En una camilla de la sala de urgencias dl Hospital Central de Tokio, reposaba una delicada silueta de una joven de largos cabellos largos.. acababa de despertarse, miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar una cara familiar...Darien quedo prendado de esos ojos.. de esa cara... Jamás, en todos estos años, se habia "fijado" en otra mujer que no fuera Serena... pero no podia dejar de mirar a esa pequeña, frágil, tenia una eviente palidez, producto de su estado de salud deteriorado, pero sus ojos opacaban cualquier cosa... no era el impactante color azul zafiro que tenian, sino lo que expresaba... dolor, amor, ternura, inocencia... cualidades que solamente en los ojos de Serena encontraba y le parecian cautivantes... hasta este dia... Se sacudio violentamente la cabeza..

- es imposible- dijo- ¿Que te pasa Darien? Acaso no amas a Serena?- se preguntaba a si mismo y la respuesta fue rápida, obvia y simple...- Si, con toda el alma..Pero hay algo en esta niña. De repente nota que ella posa sus ojos en el... se encontraba aturdida

- Doctor uqe me paso?- dijo muy quedamente..con un leve dolor en la garganta...

- Tranquila pronto pasara el dolor... tuvimos que hacerte un lavado de estomago ya que tuviste una intoxicación grave, debido a una sustancia que encontramos en tu sangre, aun no sabemos que es pero pudimos eliminarla en parte.- dijo Darien, nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva de la niña... sus ojso eran garndes, azules con un brillo que solo veia en los de Serena, pero a difierencia de ella, estos reflejaban tristeza...

- Muchas gracias Dr., - dice con una media sonrisa, tratando de disimular su angustia, se sentia sola, su abuela, su unica compania no se encontraba en la ciudad y no queria molestarla...

_ Llamamos a tu abuela, viene en camino- dijo Darien como leyendole los pensamientos

- ¿QUe?- dijo ssorprendida...

- Lo siento, mientras estabas inconsciente a la enfermera se le cayo tu mochila y vi tu agenda... Busque el numero de algun familiar y lo unico que encontre fuye el nombre de tu abuela, la llamaron y..

- Como se atreven? Que no saben que sufre del corazon y puede hacerle mal una noticia de estas?.. Soy lo unico que tiene y..- gritaba angustiada, darien se acerco y le coloco una mano sobre la suya... sintio como na corriente electrica le recorria de sus dedos hasta las puntas de los pies...

-Que diablos em ocurre?- se decia en su mente...- Pequeña tranquilizate, le dijimos a tu abuela que estas bien que no tienes nada, pero que debe retirarte un mayor del hospital porque tu eres menor de edad,que solo sufriste un desmayo... le explicaremos la situación cuando este aca y te vea que estas bien... es necesario que ella nso ayude para hacer memoria de tus ultimos movimientos a ver si comiste algo en mal estado o alguna otra cosa...- le decia Con toda dulzura...

- Gracias.. espero se lo tome asi...-

Darien retira su mano con lentitud, como no queriendo separarse, pero tenia que atender la proxima urgencia y luego... -Serena- dijo en voz alta...- claro, tenia que terminar rapido, su novia lo estaba esperando hace mas de media hora...

- Te pasaran a una sala dodne podras descansar.. mientars esperamos por tu abuela de acuerdo?-

- Si, muchas Gracias Dr...- y miro el rotulo en la chaqueta de Darien - Chiba... - termino sonriendole dulcemente.. Darien casi tuvo que sujetarse para no decaer con esa sonrisa...

- De nada... bueno te vere al rato antes de terminar mi turno...- se retiro llevandose por delante un estante de gasas y algodones que terminaron desparrramados por el suelo, causando desconcierto en ele mismo y risas entre las enfermeras y colegas.

Serenity... Serenity...- escucha Serena y abre los ojos... se encontraba en el milenio de plata en su hermoso campo de flores... las sailor scouts estaban entrenando... se veia la tierra... una gran perla azul... - Serenity...- alguien susurraba... comienza y se encuentra frebte a una silueta.. lo unico que distingue es la resplandeciente luna creciente en su frente... peinada igual a ella... de su misma estatura...

- Madre?- dijo tratando de visualizar ese rostro... comienza arderle el pecho.. una luz roja comiena a irradiar desde su corazon...

- recuerdame hermana...- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de abrir los ojos... trata de recordar su sueño pero no logra... solo imagenes borrosas... otra vez.. esa angustia... mira hacia su izquierda... Sammy se encontraba profundamente dormido en la sila.. lo mira con ternura y de repente se percata que no esta sola en la habitacion... a su derecha habia una muchacha, miraba la hermosa luna llena tras la ventana, su mirada era de melancolia, poseia unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro... su cara era perfecta, tez blanca, cabellos negros...

- vaya! que hermosa- pensaba..- me hace recordar a alguien pero no se a quien...- de repente la chica advierte que alguien la observa.

- Lo siento mucho, te desperte?- dice la joven de mirada triste

- eh.. no para nada.. tuve una pesadilla o algo asi no te preocupes... perdoname a mi por interrumpir tus pensamientos...- se disculpa Serena

- no por favor...- dio sonriendole... Serena le devuelve la sonrisa y se quedan ambas obvservandose hasta que un ruido las irrumpe

- lo siento- dice Serena avergonzada agarrandose fuerte el estomago- es que no cene nada y bueno he aqui las consecuencias- dice guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua picaraente.

La chica se hecha a reir en buena gana - jajjaa tu estomago te delata... a ver dejam buscar algo en mi mochila- comienza a buscar algo entre sus cosas hasta qeu saca una hermsa cajita, - Toma.. dice y le acerca la cajita..

Serena la toma desconcertada y a abre.. eran unas deliciosas galletas perfectamente acomodadas... sonrio ampliamente - Muchas Gracias - dice abrazando la caja con mucho entusiasmo

- por favor no es nada... anda pruebalos... son una vieja receta de familia.- Serena se llevo una galleta a la boca.. lo saborea...

- es la cosa mas rica uqe he probado en mi vida...- dice con algrimas en los ojos

- por favor no exageres jaja -dice avergonzada la niña de cabellos azabache

- de verdad... pero nunca se lo digas a mi mama... ella sigue siendo la reina de la cocina y no quiero que se entere que la han destronado- dice serena y la niña le sonrie ampliamente- y- por cierto.. Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años y soy una flamante estudiate universitaria de diseño de modas- dice con la caebza en alto y super orgullosa de si misma... asi es.. la tonta Serena de la que nadie esperaba nada, se esforzo muchismo en sus dos ultimos años de secundaria y la termino, ingreso a la facultad de diseño de indumentaria y es una de las estudiantes mas destacadas...

- Encantada Señorita Tsukino- dijo la pequeña

- Ay por favor"".. llamame Serena o me ofendo

- Esta bien.. Serena... mi nombre es Jazmin Wrigth, tengo 16 años y voy al 2 de preparatoria en la escuela New Mugen- dijo Jazmin notando el asombro de Serena en su rostro

El New Mugen era el antiguo y prestigioso colegio Privado Mugen al que asistian Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru... Claro.. el uniforme, ¿Como no lo noto antes?.. Vaya, pensó, esta chica debe ser rica o algo por el estilo ya que los aranceles de dicho instituto sobrevolaban los 2500 dolares al mes

- Vaya.. tengo amigos que iban al Mugen anterior antes de qeu.. bueno.. fuera destruido pro completo-

- SI algo escuche, pasa que no soy de aqui, hace tres meses que llegue a Tokio.. vengo de Inglaterra- dijo Jazmin timidamente

- Wauuu de Inglaterra?.. fascinante.. vives alla?-

- Si, practicamente desde que naci y digo practicamente porque nací aca en Japón, mi padre es japones y mi madre inglesa-

-Asi que eres medio japonesa?- dice Serena sonriendole y guiñandole un ojo.

- algo asi jajjaa... y bueno nunca conoci Japon pq siempre vivi alla... y tenia qeu conocer mi otra parte, para conocer mas de mi misma...- dice jazmin bajando la cabeza melancolicamente

- Pero imagino que tu padre siempre te hablo de Japon, es raro que nunca intento volver- dice Serena confundida.

- no... lo que sucede es que mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenia pocos dias de nacida- dice con la cabeza gacha... Serena abrio los ojos como platos y ensayo una sincera disculpa

- lo.. lo siento yo no...-

- descuida- dijo Jazmin levantando la cabeza.. Serena notaba melancolia en sus ojos pero ninguna lagrima- Jamas los conoci asi que no puedo extrañar a alguien de quien no tengo ningun recuerdo... si añoraba al compania de un papa o una mama, pero mi abuela siempre fue mi compañera, mi amiga, y me brindo el afecto qeu necesitaba

Serena observaba con tristeza a la pequeña... parecia hablar tan friamente del fallecimiento de sus padres, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba que en realidad deseaba con todo su corazón de uqe las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes... pensaba en qeu ella realmente era muy afortunada de siempre contar con su familia...

- Gracias por las galletas Jazmin... como compensación te invitare a mi casa a comer los pasteles que hace mi mama, bueno eso si aceptas no?

Jazmin sonrio ampliamente, su primera amiga en Japon, le encanto la idea de tratar con Serena, parecia una persona llena de luz y muy amigable

- Claro que si!, MUCHAS gracias Serena-

- que paso que paso!- se despierta alterado Sammy, con un hilo de baba en los labios y los pelos reboltosos, provocando las risas de ambas muchachas

- Hay Sammy no ocurre nada, disculpa si te despertramos, pero tenemos una nueva compañera en el caurto- le explica Serena a su hermano menor.

Sammy mira a Jazmin... no puede quitarle lso ojos encima...

- Sammy cierra la boca que llenas de baba el piso- le recrimina Serena

- Callate Serena tonta! con tus tonterias me despertaste de un buen sueño- dice sumamente avergonzado

- Pues se supone que ibas a cuidame no? que haces dormido?-

- Ni que fuera tu niñero- le responde el joven.. ante semejante situacion Jazmin hecha a reirse como nunca lo hizo, o hacia mucho que no lo hacia...

De repente tocan la puerta y se abre lentamente

- Se supone que deberias estar descansando y te encuentro a las risas jovencita?- le recrimina el joven doctor de cabellos azabaches

- y tu se supone que volverias pronto- le recrimina Serena a su novio sacandole la lengua

Avergonzado, darien entra a la habitacion y se disculpa con ella

- lo sieno Serena es que tenia unas urgencias que atender y..- Darien noto que habia alguien mas en la habitacion ademas de Serena y Sammy..- tu?- dice

- Hola Dr., un placer verlo nuevamente- dice Jazmin con una sonrisa... otra vez esa sonrisa pensaba Darien...

- Se conocen?- pregunta Serena con cara de desconcierto

- el doctor me salvo la vida Serena-

- patrañas- dijo Darien- solo hice mi trabajo nada mas señorita-

- Jazmin- dijo la pequeña inclinando gentilmente a cabeza a manera de presentacion

- un gusto... otra vez jeje- dijo nervioso, por suerte Serena no notaba el nerviosismo y el cambio de actitud de Darien, pensaba el, no queria que malentendiese las cosas...

- Darien, me siento mejor... creo que no era para tanto tenerme aca internada en observacion y...- Es interrumpida con un dedo en su boca de su prometido

- Aca el doctor sy yo, y si digo que se queda, se queda me oyo srita Tsukino?- dijo seriamente.

Serena revoleo los ojos a manera de protesta, para luego clavarlos en el mar azul de los ojso de Darien...

- esta bien...- refunfuño... Jazmin sonreia, no hacia falta que le digan que eran novios o algo asi, porque la manera que se miraban expresaba el amor mas puro que ella ni siquiera podia imaginarlo... sin entender porque sonrio y sentia una agradable sensacion en su pecho..-

- Serena, me mandaron los resultados de tus estudios y todo esta bien, asi uqe ya estas de alta y podemos irnos cuando quieras, ya firme mi salida y la Dr Atsuki me cubrira- dijo Darien

- Excelente!- exagero Serena causando una enorme sonrisa en su novio, era evidente su mejoria ya que la alegria volvio a su rostro... De repente Serena se percata de Jazmin, sus manos juntas apretadas y su mirada perdida en ellas... Serena recordo esa batalla con galaxia y ese momento en que se sintio terriblemente sola... fue solo unos minutos, que le parecieron eternos... no concebia que alguien estuviese solo... era la peor de sus pesadillas... sola... Jazmin siempre estuvo sola... y ahora presentia que se sentia sola... y no queria dejarla asi.

- Darien- dijo muy despacito sin que Jazmin ySammy pudiesen oirla- que ocurrira con Jazmin?

- Su abuela viene por ella, estaba fuera de la ciudad, seguramente llegara por la mañana porque preguntas eso?- deia intrigado Darien, algo habia en ella, la conocia demasiado.. de repente mira a Jazmin y se detiene a observarla y vuelve a mirar a Serena... entendio todo...

- Quieres pasar la noche aca y hacerle compania no?-

Serena le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza.. Darien no podia creer lo generosa que era ella, ese corazon enorme que ninguna otra persona poseia... como dudar de su amor por ella?

- esta bien, yo me quedare contigo si?... Sammy- dijo fuerte, llamando la atencion del muchacho y la joven - toma.

Darien arrojo unas llaves que fueron atrapadas por el joven muchachit de 16 años

- y esto?, no puede ser.. son las llaves de tu auto?- dijo mas que feliz el muchcaho.

- vete a casa, mañana tienes que ir al colegio, yo me qeudare con Serena, a la mañana le daremos el alta y nos buscas de acuerdo?-

- Sii!.. no puedo creer que me prestaras tu auto!- dijo emocionado

- te vas derecho a casa me oyes bien- sentencio Serena

- ni que me llamase Serena Tsukino... yo soy responsable tonta!- dice mientars saca la lengua y se va hacia ella... le da un beso en la frente de su hermana que se encontraba furiosa- hasta mañana tontita, cuidate mucho... Darien, la dejo en tus manos ok?

- ok mi capitan!..- dice Darien bromeando...

- adios jazmin... espero te recuperes tamb!-

- muchas gracias... y descansa...- Sammy se retira feliz dejando a la joven pareja y a la muchacha en la habitacion.

Hablaron entre los tres por una hora mas... Jazmin les contaba de su vida en Inglaterra... Serena estudiaba cada gesto y escuchaba cada palabra que salia de la boca de esa jovencita.. era super delicada, fina y educada.. pensaba que asi deberian ser las verdaderas princesas... no como ella...

- Jovencitas me parece que deberian descansar.. no se preocupen que velare por sus dulces sueños- dice Darien muy galantemente, provocando sonrojo en Jazmin y en Serena

- Darien... tu nunca dejas de comportarte como un principe- dice entusiasmada provocando a Darien que se pone como n tomate de rojo...

En menos de quince minutos Jazmin y Serena se encontraban profundamente dormidas... Darien obsevraba la apz en el rostro de Serena y se sintio aliviado.. quizas solo tuvo pesadillas muy feas y por eso esos ataques... ojala sea solo eso, pensaba... ya que hacia dos años que la paz volvio al mundo y hace dias tenia unos malos presentimientos, y las actitudes de Serena casi confirmaban que algo pasaria... Luego mira a jazmin... parecia un angel... la luna iluminaba su bello rostro y ese sentimiento nuevamente lo invadio..

- Basta darien...- se dijo asi mismo, tratando de disipar esas ideas locas uqe le pasaban por la mente.

Entrada la mañana, una mujer de unos 70 años de edad, muy aristocratica, de cabellos rubios cenizas y unos hermosos ojso azules, entraba en la habitacion de Serena y Jazmin... lentamente para no despertar a nadie... se encontro en la primera cama con una adorable muchacha rubia y en la cama siguiente a su joya mas preciada...

Verla dormir asi, le recordo mucho a su hija, ya muerta hace tantos años... se sento en una de las sillas y acaricio los suaves cabellos de su princesita... Jazmin nota esas manos amorosas y abre los ojos...

- Abuela?.. abuela- dice despacio para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto.. se incorpora y abraza fuertemente a su unico familiar.

- Pequeña que te ha sucecido?- pregunta angustiada.. se separa de su nieta y esta nota que su abuela tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Abuela no te preocupes... debe ser algo que comi, no es nada, ya te explicaron los medicos?.-

-no, no hable con lso medicos, pero las enfermeras me han infomado de tu estado de salud.. mi pequeña que susto... me alegra tanto que estes bien...- dice y vuelve a abrazarla.

Darien se habia despertado a las 6, se durmio como a las 3 de la mañana sentado en una de las sillas de la habitacion, ya se habia acostumbrado a dormirse en las sillas cuando se encontraba de guardia por varias horas... sabia que dentro de unos minutos llevarian el desayuno a Serena y Jazmin, el se compro un cafe y se dirigia a la habitacion de ambas.

Dentro de la misma, Jazmin y su abuela conversaban muy bajito.. Darien entra cuidadosamente para no despertar a ninguna y se lleva la sopresa de que Jazmin se encontraba con alguien mas...

- Buenos dias- dice con una sonrisa - COmo amaneciste Jazmin?

Jazmin le sonrie - Muy bien Darien Gracias... Abuela, es el Doctor que me ha ayudado ayer...- la señora se levanta de la silla y voltea a saludar a quien gentilmente salvo a su pequeña...

Lo siguiente fue un misterio... la mujer observa a Darien con los ojos como platos... su pulso comienza a acelerarse... siente una opresion en el pecho, se lleva la mano a su corazon.. siente una fuerte punzada que la obliga a agacharse.

-Abuela!- grita jazmin bajandose de la cama y tomando a su abuela que practicamente se habia desplomado al suelo...Serena se despiertacon lso gritos de Jazmin... ante esto Darien de dos zancasos cruzo la habitación y llego hasta ambas.. toma a la señora en brazos... La mujer tenia los ojos abiertos y miraba a Darien... lloraba

- no... no peude ser- dijo antes de perder la conciencia...

Continuara!

Hola a todos! Mil Grabias por los comentarios!Perdonen por no acutalizar pronto es que se me quemo el disco rigido de mi pc y perdi todo =(, pro suerte tengo cada capitulo ( o al menos la historia) en mi cabezota... de ahora en mas actualizare mucho mas seguido... beoss a todos y espero que les guste.. acpeto opinionesy criticas contructivas jaja besos!


	3. Lo que no debió ser

_**Antes que nada, Sailor moon es una obra original de Naoko Takeuchi, no me pertenece y Sailor Moon Sacrifice( el original) es una historia hecha por los fans ( Kaosustudios)…**_

_**Episodio 3: Lo que no debió ser…**_

Darien Llama urgente a las enfermeras… sabía que la dama estaba siendo víctima de un posible ataque al corazón..

– Abuela, resiste por favor!– lloraba desconsolada Jazmín… su abuela yacía en los brazos de Darien, Serena la abrazaba y la consolaba al mismo tiempo.

– Tranquila pequeña, está en buenas manos– le decía mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Tres enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación junto a un médico, que con Darien cargaron a la señora y se la llevaron..

– por favor espérenme en el pasillo.. Serena tranquilízala por favor… Jazmín todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo… Jazmín y Serena asienten y se abrazan, mientras la última lloraba desconsolada.

La Abuela era trasladada en una camilla a la sala de urgencias, Darien seguía atentamente los pasos… llegaron a la sala y las enfermeras rápidamente entraron en acción,

– Dr. Chiba la presión esta 170/12 – dijo una de las enfermeras muy preocupada…

– esta muy alta la mínima… Jazmín me dijo que sufría del corazón, rápido necesito un electro cardiograma Dr. Montiel.-

– en este instante Darien– dijo el cardiólogo e instantáneamente se puso a trabajar…

La dama despertaba… confundida con tantos cables y se la notaba perdida…

– Darien el electro dio todo normal… es la presión nada mas por suerte-

– Gracias a Dios… enfermera Sakura administrele 10 miligramos de enalapril y en 15 minutos le tomamos la presión nuevamente– dijo el apuesto doctor.

– que me ocurrió?… Donde está Jazmín?– dijo la señora, puso sus ojos en Darien y lo miraba como perdida…– donde está?– le decía con un nudo en la garganta.

Darien la observo y se acerco, le tomó las manos y la dama rompió en llanto… Darien sabía que las personas que sufren del corazón, si antes tuvieron un ataque, se vuelven muy sensibles y más cuando ocurren estos episodios, así que trata de consolarla.

– tranquila señora, la pequeña esta muy bien, no tiene nada, la dejamos en observación porque al ser menor de edad debe si o si retirarla su tutor.– dijo dulcemente… – ahora debe tranquilizarse, su presión esta por las nubes, ya le dimos la medicina, pronto hará efecto, pero debe estar bien porque su nieta esta afuera muy angustiada … como es su nombre señora?-

– Margaret … tan solo dime así– dijo suspirando– Gracias joven, de verdad se lo agradezco infinitamente.. Pero deseo con toda mi alma ver a mi nieta si es posible pro favor!

Afuera de la sala de emergencias, Jazmín se encontraba muy asustada, las enfermeras le sacaron el suero y se encontraba sentada junto a Serena que la contenía lo más que podía, pero su angustia crecía con el correr de los minutos.

– Si algo le pasa Serena yo…– dijo la angustiada niña

– no digas tonterías– le recrimina dulcemente la joven de cabellos dorados – Ella estará bien, si Darien te lo prometió, cumplirá… te loa seguro.–

Jazmín mira a los ojos de Serena, tenía una fe ciega hacia ese joven… le sonríe y suspira.

La puerta de la sala se abre, Darien sale una calma realmente admirable y ambas muchachas se ponen de pie, estando atentas a lo que el les decía.

– Jazmín puedes pasar, trata de tranquilizarte primero, tu abuela esta bien, tuvo un pico de presión, pero ya se lo estabilizamos… tomate tu tiempo para que no te vea mal, porque de esa manera la pondrás peor de acuerdo?– le dice de rodillas ante ella, mientras la miraba fijamente y le sonreía… Serena tuvo un destello de celos, pero sabia que la profesión de Darien ( o al menos el) tenía muy en cuenta el factor humano, y que debía consolar y clamar a sus pacientes… además ella tan solo era una niña, hermosa, pero niña en fin y estaba 100% segura del amor de Darien hacia ella.

Jazmín mira a Serena y ella asiente, luego vuelve a mirar a Darien y suspira.. Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, encontró a su abuela, ya sentada en un sillón, como toda una reina en su trono. La miró y le sonrió sin perder la calma… se acerco a ella y ambas se funden un intenso abrazo.

– por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así Margaret– la reta dulcemente su nieta

– tu tampoco mi princesa..– le sonríe y acaricia el rostro.– vamonos de este horrible lugar por favor!– mira a Darien y se sonroja– disculpe joven, es que detesto los hospitales…– dijo arrugando finamente la cara.

– entiendo señora no se preocupe, ya pueden retirarse las dos… Jazmín deberá volver en la semana a realizarse nuevamente los estudios y…-

– lo siento doctor, pero prefiero que la atienda el médico de la familia, en verdad se lo agradezco de todo corazón las atenciones que tuvo para con mi nieta.– dijo la anciana mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de la muchacha.

– esta bien señora es su decisión, siempre y cuando alguien la vea.– dice Darien con un halo de ¿tristeza?..

– mil gracias Darien y Serena por todo lo que hicieron por mi… Serena toma…– Jazmín saca una elegante tarjeta de su mochila y se la entrega en manos de la joven. – este es mi numero de teléfono y mi dirección, cuando quieras puedes visitarme, será un placer para mi.

– gracias a ti Jazmín, te llamaré lo más pronto para recompensarte las galletas– dice Serena…

Darien y serena ven que se marchan ambas mujeres… mientras ella pensaba en que agradable era la niña y planeaba ya invitarla a compartir los deliciosos pasteles de su madre, él se encontraba extrañado ante su actitud y eso que estaba sintiendo sin siquiera conocerla.

Margaret y Jazmín esperan fuera del hospital cuando de repente se estaciona un BMW último modelo y ambas lo abordan.

– Taro, gracias por venir.– dice la anciana a su chofer.

– de nada señora es mi deber.. Como se encuentra lady Jazmín?-

– Muy bien, gracias Taro.. Ansiosa por llegar a casa y descansar– responde jazmín… el chofer se dirige afuera de la ciudad… donde cuanto mas se alejaban se veía los hermosos árboles,

El aire era mas puro y todo era paz, no como la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio.

A 10 km de la ciudad se encontraba la mansión que alquilaban las Wright… un gran portal antiguo que se abría automáticamente abriendo paso al lujoso coche en el que ingresaban las muejeres… 100 mts de distancia separaba la entrada de la mansión… el coche se estaciona frente a la puerta y las pasajeras se bajan.

– ahhhhhh por fin en casa!– dice Jazmín ingresando al hogar.. Perfectamente decorado al estilo inglés..-

– que deseas almorzar Jazmín?.. Asi se lo pedimos a Yayoi que nos prepare.– pregunto la dama

– abuela lo que tu deseas,– dijo bostezando– ahhgggggggg creo que me ducharé y me iré a dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo puedo?–

– claro jazmín, yo me ocuparé de unos asuntos y nos veremos luego princesita, descansa y repone energías– dice Margaret mientras le da un beso a su nieta y la ve subir los elegantes escalones de la casa… se dirige hasta el ala derecha de la casa, donde se encontraba una habitación que resulta ser su despacho… se sienta en escritorio y toma el teléfono.

– Señor Tome.. Soy la Señora Margaret Wright me recuerda?… Bien muchas gracias, necesito un favor que me es de suma urgencia… necesito que me averigüe todo, absolutamente todo acerca de Darien Chiba… lo {único que se es que es médico en el Hospital central de Tokio… necesito esa información lo antes posible.

Lejos de ahí, Sammy pasa a recoger a Darien y Serena del hospital y se los lleva a la casa de Serena… llegan ahí y Serena entra a la casa, notando que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas

– ay Sammy porque todo está tan oscuro aquí!– dice Serena abriendo una de las ventanas

– Sorpresa!– gritaron todos… Amy, Raye, Lita y Mina y los gatos Atermis y Luna

– chicas!… que agradable sorpresa… ¿qué no fueron a la universidad?

– ay por favor Serena como vamos a dejarte sola.. No pasara nada con que faltemos un dia!– decia Mina sonrientemente

– si claro, cualquier excusa para ti sera buena con tal de que– dije Artemis y Mina lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo know out al pobre felino.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran– afirmó Raye, y luego mira a Serena– y a ti Serena tonta que te anda pasando?.

– eh?… Pues… la verdad… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea jajajaj– responde serena

– como diablos dices que no tienes idea Serena! Nos tienes en vilo!.. Darien nos llama para decirnos que estabas en el hospital por un ataque de nervios y ahora la señorita nos dice que no le sucede nada!– recrimina Raye más que furiosa… desde que Darien les aviso anoche que ella estaba en el hospital, Raye no habia pegado un ojo en toda la noche.. Sus presagios se estaban haciendo realidad… hacia pocos días lo presintió… algo ocurrirá, y las actitudes que últimamente tenía Serena no hacían otra cosa que darlo por hecho….

– tarnquila Raye, ya sabes como es Serena– decía Lita colocándole una mano en el hombro de la joven

– Bueno chicas… celebremos que Serena esta bien y desayunemos juntas… que a las 14 hs tengo clases y no puedo faltar!– repuso Amy

– ay Amy!.. Olvídate del estudio por un día– dijo mina, y la peliazul la fulmina con la mirada…– jajaj bueno yo nada mas decía no era para que me pongas esa cara jajajjaa-

Todas se dirigen al patio trasero de Serena, las chicas habian sacado una gran mesa y Lita la habia decorado con un precioso arreglo floral que habia hecho en una de sus clases, ya que además de estudiar para ser una gran cheff, Lita estudiaba diseño de interiores..

Mina se encargo de poner musica y alegrar la mañana… bailaba y trataba de que la débil Serena tabien lo haga, ante la mirada de resignación de las demas chicas… ella estudiaba canto y actuación y hasta participaba como extras en dos telenovelas… Amy por supuesto se sentó en una de las sillas con su libro en la mano… estudiaba medicina y gracias a Darien, que la ayudo mucho, ingreso con el mejor promedio a la universidad… Raye se dedico a estudiar administración de empresas, ya que su padre le habia heredado hace años una de sus grandes empresas y ella algún día deberá hacerse cargo de la misma… esta última miraba al horizonte… el viento soplaba y mecía sus largos cabellos negros… se estremeció y se abraza a si misma… Darien nota el alejamiento de la morena y se acerca a ella…

– tu también puedes sentirlo, verdad Darien?– le dice sin mirarlo… Darien ni siquiera se sorprende… Raye tenía unos poderes sorprendentes, que a lo largo de los años fueron evolucionando.

– Si Raye… y e temo que se esta acercando– dijo el joven de cabellos azabaches mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella, dejando atrás a unas divertidas jóvenes que ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que ellos estaban afirmando…

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí… en los confines del universo, una silueta siniestra se alza en un planeta en ruinas…

– falta muy poco mi pequeña… pronto muy pronto podrás vengarte de todos aquellos que te olvidaron y te dejaron sola– le decia a una joven que yacia frente a el.. Largos cabellos oscuros, piel extremadamente blanca… tres niñas se acercan a y observan a la niña.

– el ritual… la niña de cabellos oscuros… lo que no debió ser..–

– Maldita galaxia!… no supiste aprovechar todo mi poder…. Tu… y Beryl resultaron iguales de inútiles… ahora y en el pasado… pero todo es diferente… mi pequeña nuevamente me invocó… pronto niña… pronto se cumplirá la profecía.-

Continuara….

Gracias por sus comentarios! A todos los que pude les conteste en privado sus dudas, el capitulo se extendió mas de la cuenta así que tuve que cortarlo… a partir del capitulo que vienen se develan grandes cosas que hacen al verdadero origen de lo que es Sailor Moon Sacrifice… Espero les haya gustado, y actualizaré esta semana sin falta Besos!


	4. Kurai

Episodio 4: Kurai…

Los días pasaron… Serena se encontraba en clases, aburrida del profesor de corte y confección, miraba hacia la ventana mientras pensaba que haría esa tarde… era un precioso día, soleado y agradable… las chicas estaban ocupadas ese día y Darien… bueno… Darien siempre estaba ocupado.

Pensó que seria más que agradable pasar una hermosa tarde en compania… entonces recordó a la pequeña Jazmín y a la promesa que le hizo de compensarla por las deliciosas galletas que ella tan gentilmente le dio esa noche en el hospital.

Toma su celular, donde había guardado el numero de Jazmín que figuraba en la tarjeta que ella le había entregado hacía dos semanas; se retiró de la fastidiosa clase y al llegar al patio de la facultad marca el número de su posible nueva amiga.

Jazmín se encontraba en su mansión, en medio de su clase particular de danza cuando oye a lo lejos sonar el teléfono, pero no le dio importancia y no perdió en ninguno momento la concentración.

– Vamos Jazmín…. Primie´re, Seconde, Troisie´me, Quatrie´me, Hinquie´me.– decía Miss Adélie, su profesora de danzas y ella obedecía. De repente irrumpe Taro, su mayordomo y chofer en la improvisada sala de ensayos.

– mil disculpas por la interrupción, Lady Jazmín tiene una llamada– dice Taro con el auricular en la mano .

– Mon Dieu!… que no ve que mademoiselle Jazmín se encuentra en medio de su clase?– dice enfadada la profesora.

– lo se, pero es una llamada de suma urgencia– dijo el hombre guiñandole un ojo a la joven; ésta le sonríe, siempre fue su cómplice y la " rescataba" de la exigente miss Adélie.

– de acuerdo… 5 minutos de receso-

– Gracias Miss Adélie– dijo Jazmín , y corrió hacia mayordomo y tomo el teléfono – Muchas Gracias Taro– dijo sonriendo

Se sento en un elegante diván para hablar mas cómoda y descansar sus fatigados pies

– Hola?-

– Lady Jazmín?… mayordomo?.. Lo sabia, sabía que eras una especie de princesa o algo así jaja– rió Serena… Jazmín sonrió y automáticamente reconoció esa agradable risa.

– Serena!… que grata sorpresa tu llamado, como has estado?-

– vaya!… Que buena memoria tienes?.. Pense que no me reconocerías jajajja, yo estoy muy bien y tu?– dijo la rubia sentandose bajo un frondoso árbol de la facultad.

– Bien, muchas Gracias, eres muy amable en preguntar-

– mira te he llamado para invitarte esta tarde a mi casa… es un hermoso día y si no tienes planes y te gustaría, podíamos comer esos pasteles que te prometí y pasar un rato juntas te parece?– Jazmín sonrió mas aun… le encantaba la idea de pasar la tarde con ella… Serena le agradaba mucho.

– claro que si Serena… dime la hora y la dirección.. Espera que busco un pluma y anoto– corrió hacia una mesita tomo un pluma y un pequeño block de anotaciones – aja… si, sabré como llegar, me llevara mi… digo tomaré un taxi.. Esta bien, a las 16 estaré ahí. Nos vemos Serena.– dijo y soltó un espontáneo grito de felicidad… Se disculpó con Miss Adélie y prácticamente corrió a darse un baño.

Una vez lista, secó sus largos cabellos, y se encontró con el dilema de toda jovencita, no tenía idea que ponerse.. Y no porque no tuviera prendas, sino pq no todas ellas gritaban a los cuatro vientos " niña bien".. Pasaron unos minutos y al fin se había decidido… remera básica color rosa viejo con tiritas, un saquito blanco de hilo de seda, y falda tableada que tapaba lo suficiente sus muslos, llegando a cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla.. Acomodo sus preciosos bucles en una media cola, adornada por un bello listón del mismo color que su remera.. Zapatitos bajos en color crudo.. Se miro al espejo satisfecha y ansiosa de pasar la tarde con su posible futura amiga.

Sin sospechar siquiera los planes de su nieta, Margaret se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.. Hacia mas de 15 minutos que hojeaba la carpeta que le había entregado el Sr. Tomoe… sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, los tenía lleno de lágrimas, hasta que las logra soltar…

– Es.. Imposible… aunque lo sabía, lo supe en ese instante– dijo, mientras el Sr. Tomoe la miraba con compasión.

– tengo que remediar esto– dijo alzando la vista… de repente golpean la puerta… rápidamente toma un tissue de su delicada caja de pañuelos y se enjuaga los ojos y la nariz… vuelve a su postura de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado…

– adelante– dijo la anciana… la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un rubio de ojos azules, de traje azul marino, camisa blanca y pañuelo.. Tenia unos 35 años, una mirada altanera y como si todo le diera asco.

– tia Margaret, que bueno volver a verte– dijo acercándose a la anciana…. Dándole un efusivo abraso… Margaret tenía ganas de rechazarlo, aborrecía ese muchacho… era sobrino de su esposo, peor jamás le cayo bien.

– que haces aquí Randolph?– dijo separandose de él e invitandolo a sentarse al lado del señor tomoe

– con persmiso Margaret, debo retirarme, la llamo mas tarde de acuerdo– dijo el Sr Tomoe parandose y extendiéndole la mano al joven y luego a la anciana.

– gracias por todo…–

– tía querida como has estado? Te fuiste de inglaterra así, sin más nada, y no das señal de vida en tres meses?– dice el rubio.

-Randolph, vine en busca del mejor tratamiento para mi nieta, sabes que se me estaba muriendo, aquí tienen el mejor avance en la medicina, además no me fui así sin mas.. La reina sabe perfectamente que vine hasta japón, ella consiguió el traslado y este lugar.– dijo Magaret en una forma casi altanera, bebiendo un sorbo de su café, mientras hacía un ademán indicando al hombre que la cafetera se encontraba detrás suyo. El se levanto y se sirvió una taza del mismo, para luego volver a sentarse..

– claro, lo olvidaba, ella y tu son íntimas… pero tía, soy tu única familia además de.. _Ella_.. Que no cuenta?– dijo realizando una actuación digna del oscar al peor actor dramático de la historia…

– querido, tu nunca estas donde deberías estar,; cuando vine al Japón era imposible localizarte y luego nos instalamos aca y simplemente se me pasó por alto– aclaro lo más aristocráticamente posible. Aborrecía a ese hombre.

– de acuerdo, lo entiendo… y como está.. _Ella?– _al decirlo, arrugo finamente la nariz, cosa que desagrado por completo a la anciana.

– bien, milagrosamente desde que llegamos ella ha mejorado, aunque hace dos semanas estuvo un poco..– se detuvo en seco observando la expresión en el rostro de su sobrino político, gozaba con la noticia de que recayó, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Jazmín.. Todo porque ella era la heredera, la futura condesa, y treparía 40 posiciones de donde ella se encuentra hoy, ascendería al 120° puesto a ocupar la corona real, mientras el se encontraba en el 326°… era ambicioso por demás, por eso odiaba a Jazmín… el deseaba obtener el titulo de conde a como diese lugar.– resfriada… – completo– pero nada de cuidado.

– me alegra tanto tiía– mintió– mira, me quedaré una temporada en Japón, así que me tendrás cerca para lo que necesites de mi.– dijo Randolph, cosa que desagrado por demás a Margaret.. Tendría que proteger a Jazmín, por suerte las cosas dieron un giro inesperado.

Jazmín bajaba las escaleras de la mansión cuando su abuela la ve, dejó a su sobrino en la oficina con la excusa de buscar unos papeles… no soportaba la presencia de ese hombre tan desagradable

– y usted jovencita? Se puede saber a donde va ?– dijo con los brazos cruzados.

– abuela no exageres, voy a la casa de Serena Tsukino, la recuerdas? La chica del hospital?

– si la recuerdo, parecía una buena chica.. Pero hija ten cuidado, que Taro te lleve y busque luego de acuerdo?.– dice mientras agarra el delicado rostro de su nieta

– de acuerdo Abu… -le da un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla– Adios Margaret..– se despide rápidamente.

Un flamante BMW se estaciona frente al domicilio de la famila Tsukino, Jazmín agradece a Taro que le recuerda que a las 19 hs la esperara frente a la casa.

Ella baja del automóvil s arregla la falda, el cabello y toca el timbre … Serena abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Sketchs

– Hola Jazmín! Que bueno que has llegado… pasa. Bienvenida a la residencia Tsukino jaja– dice la invita a pasar a la casa…. Ella entró y sonrió.. Le encantaba la casa, los aromas.. Los colores… todo le parecía absolutamente maravilloso

– vaya Serena… que hermosa casa tienes!– expresó

– muchas gracias…es simple peor si, es bonita..-

– tiene aroma a hogar– dice Jazmín y Serena sonrió.. Le parecía sumamente dulce la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña.

Se sentaron en el living y comenzaron a hablar de todo, de la vida, de sus gustos… era extraño, serena tenía la sensación de que conocía a Jazmín desde hace mucho… eran sumamente diferente, pero se llevaban muy bien… a Serena le gustaba lo dulce, a Jazmín lo salado… Serena adoraba los videos juegos, ella los libros… Serena tenía muchos amigos, Jazmín ninguno.

Mamá Ikuko llego a la escena.. Antes miraba desde lejos como ambas jovencitas se estaban conociendo y le gustaba lo que observaba… admiraba la sencillez de su hija y su gran corazón… ella también se daba cuenta de que esa niña estaba sola… poseía unos ojos muy tristes, y sin embargo a medida que hablaba con su hija, sus dulces ojos parecían cobrar vida… Serena es una gran persona.. Pensaba Ikuko…

– Buenas tardes niñas– dijo al entrar y sonrió a las jóvenes.

Jazmín rápidamente se incorpora para saludar a la señora de la casa y hace una reverencia

– vaya… que linda– dice mama Ikuko sonrojada

– Un gusto señora Tsukino, soy Jazmín – dijo amablemente.

– que bonita eres Jazmín, pero por favor llámame Mamá Ikuko… todas las amigas de mi hija me dicen así– dijo con una gran sonrisa. Jazmín se alegró por demás al escuchar decir eso a mamá Ikuko.. Ya la consideraba amiga de Serena y eso realmente le gustaba

– _Mamá Ikuko,_ suena muy dulce….– jazmín se sienta junto a Serena– tiene una preciosa casa, realmente me encanta.

– Gracias que amable– expresó la mayor de todas y se sentó y les ofreció té y los famosísimos y tan esperados pasteles. – chocolate o frutilla?– dijo con una bandeja en su mano, convidándole a la invitada del día.

– frutilla.. Mi favorito..– dijo si se sirvió un poco… Serena se mostró aliviada… no es que sea mezquina.. Pero su pastel favorito era el de chocolate.

Las tres mujeres se dedicaron a hablar… Mamá Ikuko estaba fascinada junto con Serena, escuchando las historias que contaba Jazmín de su hogar… la Gran Inglaterra, les contó su vida (obviando por supuesto su titulo real… por una simple razón…. Quería tener una amistad sin intereses con Serena, no porque ella fuera así, sino porque siempre le ocurría lo mismo… todas se acercaban a ella por ser de la realeza, y no por ella misma) … trató de sonar lo más "normal" posible.

De repente se oye el timbre… las anfitrionas se miran una a otra extrañadas , ya que no esperaban visitas; la mayor se levanta y abre la puerta

– chicas que sorpresa– dice Ikuko, pasen.

– ¿Chicas? Que hacen aquí?– cuestiona Serena

– ¿Así nos recibes Serena tonta? … pero que mal educada… y nosotras que nos molestamos en venir hasta aca ja– dice Raye disgustada

– no es eso Raye, es que creía que estaban ocupadas.–

– Es que cada una dio la casualidad que salimos antes de nuestras clases… Mina cursa solamente a la mañana, Raye tenia solo dos horas… Amy hoy tenía que rendir su parcial de microbiología y por supuesto lo aprobó, y yo, bueno, presente unos de mis trabajos y me dieron la mejor calificación de la clase– expresó avergonzada. – entonces decidí preparar de mas y compartirla con mis amigas… así que aquí esta! – apoya en la mesita un paquete.. Abre y dentro se encontraba una bandeja con variados bocaditos salados…

– vaya! Lita eres una genio de la cocina….– Serena felicita a su amiga

– hola– dice Amy mirando a Jazmín, que se encontraba desconcertada.

– pero que tonta eres Serena… acaso no piensas presentarnos?– recrimina Raye

– lo siento lo siento… chicas… ella es Jazmín, la chica del hospital de quien tanto les hable… jazmín ellas son Amy, Raye, Lita y Mina.. Ahh y el gatito apuesto que ves ahí, se llama Artemis.

– hola Jazmín mucho gusto en conocerte– dijeron a coro las chicas

– el gusto es mio… he oido hablar mucho de ustedes– expreso Jazmín.

– espero que bien jajajjaj– rió Amy… las chicas compartieron una tarde de amigas, estaban todas muy animadas y encantadas de conocer a la nueva "amiga" de Serena, todas menos una….

Mina observaba minuciosamente a Jazmín, estudiando cada movimiento, cada gesto… recorrió cada recoveco de su mente.. Estaba segura de que la había visto alguna vez… se sacude violentamente al cabeza tratando de disipar esas cosas… pero no podía… la conocía… solo que no recordaba donde… ¿dónde dijo que ´vivía?…. Inglaterra…. Si! Ya se quien es!– pensaba– no puedo creerlo!.

En otro lado de la ciudad, La mayor de las Wrigth hacía media hora que tenia un papel con un número de teléfono … dudaba en si discar o no… hasta que por fin se anima…. Nerviosa esperaba en el teléfono hasta que una voz masculina atiende.

– hola?–

-este… mmmmmm… hola– dice sumamente nerviosa y casi arrepentida de haber marcado.

– con quien tengo el gusto?-

– Habla la Señora Wrigth, Margaret Wrigth, no se si me recuerda dr Chiba?-

– claro que si, la abuela de Jazmín verdad?… Buenas Tardes señora.-

– buenas tardes Dr. Chiba… le extrañara mi llamada seguramente, pero me es de suma urgencia hablar con usted.

– claro señora… dígame– pregunta intrigado Darien… había estado todo el día en el hospital y se dirigía a su casa, cuando paro en un restaurante a comprar comida para llevar y mientras esperaba su orden hablaba con la misteriosa mujer.

– no querido… es algo muy delicado y prefiero hablarlo en persona… puede venir a mi domicilio?-

– eh… claro.. Dígame… aja… si si conozco, ahora salgo para alla.. Nos vemos– dijo cortando el teléfono… intrigadisimo pago la comida y se dirigió al domicilio de las Wrigth´s.

En algún lugar del universo… la siniestra sombra planeaba dar su primer golpe de lo que sería la ultima batalla entre el bien y el mal…

– es hora… es momento de saludar a nuestras queridas amigas… Atalanta… tu seras la primera… escoge a tu _enviado– _dijo el malévolo…

– a nosotras nadie nos da ordenes…– dijo la sailor de cabellos azul marina, muy parecida a Sailor Neptune… Atalanta… experta en la caza de sus "victimas", soberbia por su poder… era rápida como el viento….

– lo que sea… pero es necesario adelantar las cosas y lo sabes muy bien Atalanta….

– esta bien…. Ven a mi Tifeo.. Mi divino huracán destructor… dijo mientras lanzaba una carta al aire… la siniestra sombra levanta su viejo arrugado dedo índice y de él sale un extraño poder hacia la carta… que hace que el monstruo tome forma real.. Era uno temible, era azul, poseía alas y parecía más humano de todos los montruos hasta ahora enfrentados por las sailors….– mi precioso Tifeo… ya sabes cual es tu misión… debemos recaudar la mayor cantidad de almas puras… el caos debe dominar la tierra.. Y sobre toda las cosas… debemos exterminar a esas Sailors Scouts a como dé lugar…–

El abuelo de Raye se encontraba rezando en el templo… oraba por la paz del mundo, ya que hacia un tiempo tenía unas pesadillas horribles que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño… Nicolás estaba preocupado por el cambio de actitud repentina de su maestro… de repente todo se nubla y el joven observa en el cielo una figura montruosa… antes de que pueda emitir sonido, el siniestro ataca al abuelo quien trata de defenderse como puede y comienza a huir… ante este espisodio lo unico que atinó nicolás es llamar a Raye.

– que que dices?– dijo gritando– estoy saliendo nicolás, por favor ponte a salvo con mi abuelo.– dijo desesperada… – chicas debemos irnos urgente, paso algo horrible en el templo y…– se paro en seco al percatarse de la presencia de Jazmín.

– que paso Raye? Algo con el abuelo?– dijo Serena inocentemente.. Las demás temieron lo peor…

– creo que debemos ir todas… Serena?…– dijo Lita seriamente

Serena miró a Raye y comprendió.. Lo dijo con la mirada… negaba con la cabeza y la joven de cabellos negros afirmaba….

– mamá ya regresamos… Jazmín es una urgencia.. Estaremos aquí pronto si?– se disculpaba con su nueva amiga.

– claro vayan rápido.. Y si me necesitan no duden en llamarme por favor–

– gracias pequeña fue un gusto– alcanzó decir Amy, ya que las demás habían partido velozmente…

Mina se volvió en sus pasos y se detuvo en seco delante de Jazmín, ella la miro, estaba muy seria.

– serena no sabe quien eres verdad?– dijo Mina muy seria, pero luego suavizo el rostro– ella es buena, no dudes en confiar en nosotras, debes decirles quien eres.. Yo lo se… yo viví en Inglaterra y te veía en las reuniones de la sociedad.– jazmín bajo la cabeza….– no te aflijas…– dijo mina– solo di la verdad.. Las cosas serán mas fáciles creeme… además ya demostraste que eres una buena persona y eres muy dulce y linda… solo diles ok?– dice guiñandole un ojo y partiendo velozmente…. Jazmín se sintió una tonta, pero aliviada… odiaba las mentiras y ahora estaba obligada a decir la verdad…. Solamente esperaba que su nueva amiga comprendiese.

El templo no quedaba lejos de la casa de Serena, las chicas subían a todo lo que podían las escalinatas… cuando llegaron casi sin fuerzas se encontraron con un panorama desolador… Nicolás y el Abuelo estaban tirados en el suelo… Raye corrió a ellos junto con las demás…

– abuelo… nicolas… respondan por favor…– decia la pelinegra mientras sacudía a ambos, que no contestaban..

Amy abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando toco para ver el pulso del abuelo…. Estaba muerto… y Nicolas tambien….

– que tienen Amy?– pregunta Mina…

– están… están… muertos…– dijo titubeando y al borde del llanto…. Raye lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo… las chicas buscaban consolarla cuando todo se vuelve oscuro…

Reaparece el maligno que se reía triunfante ante la situación…

– jajajjaja… pobres humanos… ni siquiera merecen estar vivos…-

– quien diablos eres'? Porque les hiciste esto!– gritaba Raye.

– Soy Tifeo… la reencarnación del gran monstruo mitológico… humanos ja….Los humanos son seres mortales… frágiles… en la nueva era no pueden existir gente como ellos… almas como las de ellos deben ser desterradas de este mundo para dar inicio a la nueva época…-

– ja,… como si te lo fuéramos a permitir… chicas…. Transformación!– grito Mina… y cada una tomo su broche para transformarse una vez mas en las legendarias sailors… guardianas del universo. .. Todas, menos una a quien galaxia había destruido su broche de transformación… Serena… triste pq tendría que mantenerse al margen de la lucha… triste pq su amigo Nicolás y el querido abuelo ahora eran dos cuerpos inertes y ella no podía ser nada para remediarlo…

Triste pq nuevamente un enemigo los acechaba… triste porque se despedía así de su vida de chica normal…

Las sailors luchaban con todos sus poderes, pero era inútil… Tifeo era por demás competente… literalmente als estaba acabando… tal vez pq hace años que no luchaban… tal vez por el golpe emocional que le sproducia un nuevo enemigo y la muerte de dos seres queridos…. Al fin y al cabo de un solo golpe derriba a las 4 dejandolas prácticamente inconscientes…

– por favorrrrrrrrrrrr– recrimino Tifeo– tanto tiempo hemos esperado esto y en la primera batalla las destruyo?.. No son competentes.. No merecen el título de defensoras del universo… pero en fin.. La misión etsa completa…– decia el monstruo dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

– – gritó Serena desesperada– alejate de ellas cosa horrible….-

– y tu quien eres?…. Acaso no seras?–

– dejalas en paz!– grito con todas sus fuerzas, Tifeo sonrió ampliamente y luego rió con ganas…

– la princesa de la luna!.. Es mi dia de suerte– dijo euforico…– ahora verás princesita… esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé… dijo y corrió rápidamente para atacarla… Serena Abrio grandes sus ojos y los cerro esperando el ataque del monstruo….

Todo era oscuro… Serena abrio sus ojos y eso era lo que veía… oscuridad…

– acaso me mori?– dijo para si misma… entonces vio una luz… una resplandeciente luz que iba cobrando forma.

– no.. Te protegí con el poco poder que tengo.. Con el poder que tu me has dado… –

– esa voz…quien eres?– pregunto Serena confundida… era la voz que tanto la llamaba en sus sueños… parecía un hada… pequeña, hermosa… hasta que cobro su forma real… Serena se arrodillo ante ella, estaba estupefacta…– eres.. Igual a mi…

Y asi era… la figura era exactamente igual a Serena, estaba vestida como princesa, tenia las manos juntas como orando… pero tenia los cabellos de color negro… la miró y sonrió…

– Soy Kurai… se que no me recuerdas, pq vivía en estado latente junto a tu corazón… crecí junto a ti, sufrí junto a ti, lloré junto a ti… he cuidado de ti Serenity durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo permanecer en este estado, velando por tu seguridad… debo luchar a tu lado… Serenity… yo soy tu hermana.-

Serena creyó desfallecer ante semejante confesión… ¿hermana?.. Pero como?… no… era la hermana de su otro yo… de su pasado.. Pero…

– no puede ser… yo.. No te recuerdo… porque?-

– todo se develara a su debido tiempo hermana.. Pero ahora la pregunta es la siguiente… ¿estas dispuesta abandonar tu vida tranquila y convertirte nuevamente en una luchadora del amor y la justicia?…-

Serena sonrió… e invoco el cristal de plata… una luz resplandeciente salio de su pecho.. Kuari observo el cristal y tamb sonrió…

– Kurai… ya no permanecerás en ese estado…– le ofreció el cristal.. Kurai lo toco y una luz enceguecedora ilumino el lugar….

Tifeo estaba confundido, la dichosa princesa habia desaparecido… las sailors recobraron el conocimiento y se ponian de pie, cuando de golpe comenzó un extraño eclipse que duro solamente unos segundos… para cuando el sol estaba a pleno… una figura se alzaba en el portal del templo.

– como te atreves a interrumpir la hermosa paz que hace años hemos conseguido?– dijo Sailor Moon

– irrumpir un hermoso día de sol te sladra muy caro… te castigaremos…– dijo kurai vestida como sailor moon, y a duo con serena completaron la frase– en el nombre de la Luna.

Las sailors scouts no creian lo que veían… estaban estupefactas… dos sailor moon?..

– jajaj las hermanas de la luna… no será suficiente– y als ataca.

– laser de estrella fugaaaaaazzz– el ataque es intervenido por un laser que desvia el mortal rayo arrojado a las muchachas…

– que? Sailor Star Fighter?– dice confundida la verdadera sailor moon.

– hazlo ahora princesa…– Sailor Star Fighter grita.

– Serenity… siente el poder que emana en tu sangre… dbemos exterminar a Tifeo… _Juntas… el ataque de full moon…_

Ambas Scouts toman sus cetros y se unen fuerzas realizando el ataque de la luna llena… despedazando asi a Tifeo… que al ser destruido, las almas del abuelo y Nicolas son regresadas…Mercury se acerca al abuelo y a Nicolas

– tienen pulso… estan vivos…– todas sonrieron, para luego percatarse de la situación real… otra sailor moon?.. Que significa esto….

– se encuentra bien princesa?– pregunto Sailor Star Fighter a Kurai….

– Gracias a ti si, Star Fighter…– respondió

– Sailor moon que es esto?– pregunto Júpiter…

– ni yo misma entiendo mucho pero…– dijo Serena, entoces Sailor Star Fighter y Kurai se dieron vuelta para marcharse…– ESPEEREN!– grito y quiso ir detars de ellos, pero Sailor Mars la detuvo

– Espera Serena… no sabemos quien demonios es ella podia ser del bando enemigo no crees?– dijoRaye preocupada

– Sailor Mars… siempre eres muy rapida para juzgar a las personas, creo que en esta ocasión deberias morderte la lengua– dijo amenazante Kurai… y Raye la fulmino con la mirada…

Quien es en verdad Kurai?… ¿por qué Serena no la recordaba si era su hermana?… ¿ Que hace Sailor Star Fighter junto a ella? ¿Cómo se conocen?… demasiadas preguntas para una angustiada Serena que pierde control de si misma , perdiendo su transformación como Sailors Moon y desplomandose en el suelo….

Kurai… Kurai….– repetia en su mente…

CONTINUARA!


	5. Disculpmene!

Chicas! Perdonen pero ya entre hoy y mañana publico y me pondre al dia.. Pasa que es epoca de parciales y tengo mucho trabajo! Pero ya a mas tardar mañana subo el siguiente capitulo y este fin de semana me interno en la pc para adelantar… Besos y Gracias por el aguante!

Dany


	6. Las Hijas de la Luna

**Mil disculpas a todas chicas y gracias por el aguante, se me complico todo pero ya estoy adelantando… gracias por todos los comentarios, me halagan muchísimo y me incitan a seguir.. Este capitulo es laaargooo pero no podía cortarlo pq sino se pierde la idea, lo que sienten los personajes, que espero sientan ustedes igual que ellos al leerlo… bueno un abrazo gigante y hasta dentro de muyy pero muy pokito no dejen de leer!"!**

**Dany **

**Sailor moon y SM Sacrifice pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y Kaosstudios respectivamente!**

_**Capitulo 5: Las Hijas de la Luna… **_

Jazmín se encontraba sumamente preocupada porque las demás ya hacía 1 hora completa que se fueron tras el abuelo de la pelinegra Raye, pero Mamá Ikuko le decía que no se preocupase tanto, que las malas noticias siempre son las mas rápidas en llegar… paso una hora muy amena con la señora de la casa.. Era sumamente dulce y amable, como una madre debe ser, pensaba Jazmín y si.. Ella por más que tuvo siempre el cariño de su abuela, nunca sintió el amor de una mamá…

Tal como lo prometió, Taro a las 19 s se encontraba estacionado frente al domicilio de la familia Tsukino.. Pidió que se despida de Serena y la demás y que por favor le informara de cualquier cosa, que si la necesitaban que no duden en llamarla… La sra Tsukino abrazó a la pequeña y esta se sintió muy feliz, los brazos de mama Ikuko eran cálidos y protectores, no quería desprenderse de ella…

Durante el camino a su casa pensaba en que adorable sería compartir cosas así con amigas como ellas… parecían encantadoras, sobretodo Serena – ojalá les haya agradado– pensaba.

Llegaron a la mansión… había un auto estacionado que ella no conocía pero no dio importancia pq su abuela siempre tenía visitas… pensaba en llegar a su casa y leer unas horas antes de la cena… llego al vestíbulo y se subio unos 7 escalones cuando una voz chillona hizo que se parara en seco…-

– Jazmín! Princesita querida como estas? – dijo casi sarcásticamente, cosa que Jazmín en su inocencia no notaba.

– Randolph¡?, que haces aquí hola– dijo y lo abrazo, el correspondió a su abrazo con cara de asco… aborrecía a esa intrusa…

– primix, vine a quedarme una temporada aca en Japón, se fueron así sin mas, – Dijo randolph Totalmente falso ante la situación .

-lo siento primo pero la abuela decidió Todo muy rápidamente, de modo que no tuve tiempo despedirme ni siquiera la familia.- Dijo jazmín crees eliminar de su primo a quien creía una buena persona.

– lo se estuve hablando con ella hace unos momentos.- De repente, irrumpen en la escena Darien Y Margaret, a quien le molestó muchísimo ver a su sobrino político platicando con su querida nieta.

-mi niña, qué bueno que regresado,-dijo la anciana con una dulce sonrisa refleja su rostro, pero jazmín noto un halo de tristeza en ellos.

-Darién? ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo totalmente confundida, ya que no se esperaba volver a ver al joven médico.

-quién es este sujeto?- Preguntó randolph observando minuciosamente al joven de cabellos azabache.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Darien Chiba- dijo cordialmente el joven.

yo invité al joven Darién para darle personalmente las gracias por haber ayudado a mi

– Ah, entonces yo también te agradezco por haber ayudado a mi querida familia-

Esto último lo dijo casi como una burla, cosa que noto Darien y no le agradó para nada.

-buena tía, me imagino que me invitadas a cenar con ustedes?-

-la verdad tenía otros planes, pero bueno si así lo deseas puedes quedarte con nosotras, además Darien también se quedará a cenar no es verdad?.- Al joven le sorprendió esta declaración, ya que no habían hablado de ninguna cena, tenía planeado buscar a serena para dar juntos un paseo antes del toque de queda del muchacho. Pero no le agradaba la presencia de randolph en la casa de la Wrigth.

-claro, como usted guste– dijo resignado el muchacho.

-Jazmín querida, porque no le enseña la casa a Darien mientras yo hablo con la cocinera y le digo que agregue dos platos mas a nuestra mesa… de acuerdo?.

– claro abu… ven Darien, sígueme… te mostrare mis lugares favoritos…– Dijo sonriendo.. Darien simplemente la siguió como hipnotizado… Caminaron por el Gran patio… había grandes árboles de cerezos, un parque soñado, típico inglés, con bancas, árboles, flores… un rosal soñado.. Pensaba que a Serena e encantaría un lugar como este, y sonrió al imaginarla dando brincos de alegría ante semejante lugar… la mansión era mas grande de lo que parecía… poseía 5 habitaciones, una piscina, un vestíbulo gigante, un salón de fiestas, un comedor bastante amplio…

– este lo deje por último, es mi lugar favorito…– dijo Jazmín invitando a Darien a pasar a la habitación, que era la mas pequeña, en comparación a las demás, pero la mas hermosa… estéticamente soñada.. Una decoración 100% barroquiana, sillones y divanes de épocas, un hogar de piedras, en el centro una mesa de mármol con detalles en oro puro, en el fondo una preciosa biblioteca que poseía una importante colección de libros, un gran ventanal que daba al patio, donde se veía el fantástico parque y las colinas… pero hubo algo que lo saco de si mismo… Un retrato de una joven mujer colgada sobre el hogar … Lo miraba hipnotizado, se acercó lentamente a observarlo.

-Dios … Hermosa …-pensó en voz alta y al darse cuenta de su acción se sonrojo por demás. Jazmín sonrió y se acercó a él.

- sí lo es … Lo era … Ella es-

-tu Madre … Verdad?- Preguntó darien sin dejar de admirar el cuadro … Se parecían mucho … Demasiado … Sólo que la mujer del retrato tenía cabellos rubios ondulados, recogidos en una media cola, una sinuosa y dulce sonrisa enmarcaban delicadamente el rostro de la mujer y los impactantes ojos azules que brillaban como si el cuadro cobrase vida.

-Sí, es mi mamá, cuando tenía más o menos mi edad … Ojalá pudiese recordarla …- el la observó, ella bajo la mirada triste, no podía extrañarla, porque no la recordaba … En la toma de los hombros y la trae hacia sí, abrazándola y reconfortandola en su pecho … el la comprendía, porque tampoco tiene recuerdos de su vida antes del accidente de sus Padres, lo único que conservaba era esa fotografía que cuidaba celosamente donde estaban él y sus Padres. Estrecho a la pequeña y ella sin saber por qué lloro … Por primera vez en su vida lloraba por esos Padres que jamás conoció … Darién dejó que ella largue su angustia, mientras que él mismo se contenía, tendría que ser más fuerte que ella ante una situación así.Ella se incorpora y se enjuaga los ojos, sonrojada levanta la mirada y ve a darien con los ojos clavados en el cuadro mientras la sostenía … Sentía una calidez muy bonita y reconfortante, el sintió su mirada y la observa … Se miraron fijamente como si cada uno pudiese comprender el dolor y la soledad que compartían.

-querida prima, la cena esta lista- irrumpió randolph, - bueno, a menos que estén muy ocupados jeje

-cómo crees tonto! …-recriminó jazmín safandose de Darien - ven, es por aquí- indicó que la siguiera, y el asintió con la cabeza y observó al sujeto, le resultaba abominable mente detestable, pero randolph también aborrecía al Dr. ese … Sabía que interferiría en sus planes, pero no iba dejar que él ni nadie se interponga, había luchado mucho por llegar donde está y de ningún modo ningún Doctor y ninguna condesa se interpondrían.

Los cuatro cenaron en el acogedor comedor, de fondo sonaba la música de Chopin, el favorito de margaret, de entrada de gustaron Quiche de tomates y el plato principal salmón rosado, el favorito de darien, es curioso, pensaba en, como si ella lo supiera, se dijo asimismo mientras observaba a la anciana mujer.

-Esta cena esta deliciosa tía …-

-es verdad abuela, está exquisita, aunque me intriga saber a qué se debe semejante manjar Margaret- dijo pícaramente jazmín mientras se lleva un trocito de pescado a la boca.

-por mí no te hubiese molestado tía-

por favor como crees-dijo por lo bajo margaret, –la razón de semejante agazajo es para presentar ante ustedes a Darien, como en nuevo medico personal de la familia– djo tranquilamente Margaret ante el asombro de todos. Darien no se lo esperaba para nada, le asombro por demás la proposición de la mujer.

– abuela, pero nosotros tenemos al dr Cyrus, es por ese médico que quisiste venir al japón– dijo Jazmín basatnte confundida ante la actitud de su abuela.

– como sea, cambie de opinión, he investigado al Dr chiba y su curriculum es impresionante… se ha recibido hace muy poco tiempo y ay es una eminencia en medicina, fue el mejor de su clase, ha recibido la invitación de Harvard para hacer la residencia alla, pero el tuvo el tupe de rechazar semejante propuesta y quedarse en su país.. Eso es muy noble de su parte…– dijo Margaret orgullosa de lo qúe había descubierto en el.

– pero señora, exagera demasiado, y la verdad me sorprende no lo esperaba.– dice timidamente Darien.

– ´por favor dime Margaret, y que me dices Darien? -

-Vamos Darien, no te hagas de rogar, prefiere trabajar en ese hospital, ganando mucho menos de lo que ganarías siendo el médico real y trabajando solamente cuando se que necesite?, Por favor, hay que ser demasiado tonto para no aceptar semejante propuesta. Dijo randolph casi burlándose, pero Darien simplemente lo ignoro.

-sucede primo que tú nunca entenderas lo que es el amor por el trabajo,- dijo pícaramente jazmín, esto último no le agradó nada al sujeto, que la miraba con desprecio.

– querido, no tienes que abandonar el trabajo del hospital, acá solamente se te llama cuando se te necesita, jazmín se encuentra mejor y por mi parte solo necesito que me controlen de vez en cuando … Entonces que dices, aceptarás?- Dijo el anciana, esto último sonó como si fuera una orden.

– De acuerdo, aceptaré con la condición de no dejar mi trabajo en el hospital- dijo Darién resignado, observó a la dama que debía su copa de vino y le sonreía, sus facciones seguían siendo delicadas por más que tenía muchos años encima.

– bien entonces brindemos, por el nuevo médico real Darién Chiba- alzaron sus copas y

Margaret decidió que deberían tomar el café y degustar uno finas masas en el living de la mansión.

-abuela, para el postre tengo una sorpresa, ustedes adelantese que yo prepararé todo- dijo jazmín y se dirigió la cocina. En el living la mucama les había llevado unas fuentes con el mejor café colombiano, jazmín entró al cuarto con una gran fuente de plata donde había varios pasteles.

-y esto? Mmmm se delicioso de donde lo sacaste?- Preguntó la anciana.

- esto me mandaron para que los probemos abuela, no sabes lo que son, son súper deliciosos- dijo mientras servía a cada comensal, todos desgustaron los pasteles y darien al probar el suyo un sintió un gusto familiar.

– vaya, esto esta delicioso, se parece muchisimo a los pasteles de…–

– mama Ikuko?– dijo Jazmin, Darien se sorprende mucho.

– la conoces?– pregunto

– si! La conoci esta tarde, Serena me invito a su casa para compensarme lo de las galletas… conocí a su mamá, por Dios que encanto de mujer, y a sus amigas.. Son todas muy lindas y amables… se nota que son muy unidas– dijo Jazmín muy admirada

– si asi es, son muy unidas y Mama Ikuko es muy dulce… vaya no me soprende nada de Serena, siempre ha sido amable con la gente– dijo orgulloso.

– serena es única, es tan dulce, tan buena, tan agradable y linda.. – dijo Jazmín y Darien le sonrió gustosamente

– vaya parece que hablan de un angel… mmm me gustaría conocerla– declaró Randolph

– lo harás primo, pq la voy a invitar a casa… debo presentarme correctamente..–

– ella lo entenderá Jazmín, no te preocupes…-

– pro cierto, me quede preocupada por ellas… ocurrio algo mientars estabamos muy a gusto– dijo Jazmin y darien escucho atentamente

– que paso pequeña?– dijo Margaret intrigada

– una de las chicas, Raye recibio una llamada y se quedo palida… entonces todas se miraron y salieron como corriendo de la casa… Serena se disculpo conmigo, parece que le habia pasado algo al abuelo de la chica o algo asi.– Darien quedo petrificado… algo había pasado y de repente comenzó a recordar todos esos presentimientos que tenia, que compartía con Raye… Diablos!, se maldijo, como no lo vi venir…

– disculpeme, voy a llamar a ver si esta todo bien…– dijo y se dirijio al patio. Tomó su celular y llamo a Serena… nada… solo sonaba su voz en el contestador…

– demonios… llamare a Raye..– llamo al templo donde sonaba y sonaba y nadie atendía… entonces sospecho lo peor.. Tenia que ir a ver a Serena… algo habia ocurrido. Entro a la casa para despedirse de todos.

– no puede ser Darien ya te vas? Pero si apenas has tocado el pastel? Y aun no terminaste tu café!– dijo Margaret, tratando de retener al joven.

– lo siento mucho… pero debo irme, quizas me necesiten… pero por favor, cualquier cosa me llaman, no importa la hora, aquí estaré… de todas formas pasare mañana a verlas..– dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, acompañado de las damas y el despreciable sujeto.

– es por Serena verdad?– dijo Jazmin, Darien se voltio a verla, era hermosa, tenia una mirada muy tranquila y dulce…

– estoy preocupado por ella, debo ir a ver que paso– dijo sinceramente, la pequeña asintió

– espero este bien ella y las chicas… por favor me avisas cualquier cosa y dile a serena que e encanto conocerla.

– Gracias, adios nos vemos mañana– dijo apresurado y subio a su coche marchandose lo mas rapido posible que pudo.

– Serena?… es la misma niña a la que fuiste a ver verdad?, la del hospital? Que es de Darien?– pregnto intrigada Margaret.

– su amor abuela… es su amor– dijo con una sonrisa y entraron a la casa.

Lejos de ahí, en el templo Hikawa, cinco jóvenes se reunían a pasar la noche alli y hablar de los ultimos sucesos.. O salían de su asombro.. ¿Otra Sailor Moon?.. No, era imposible, pero la vieron, era igual a Serena… dijo que era su hermana verdad?… como nadie tenía recuerdos de ella? . Todas estaban reunidas, tomando un chocolate caliente… afuera comenzó a llover torrencialmente y la temperatura descendió considerablemente… Serena miraba una ventana con los ojos perdidos.. Le dolia el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón… no recordaba para nada a Kuraí, pero tenia ese sentimiento tan intenso al estar junto a ella… ella no mentía.

– chicas que fue todo eso? No entiendo nada…– dijo angustiada Lita.

– no tengo la menor idea, pero lo que es seguro es que un nuevo enemigo nos acecha, y para colmo sus tecnicas de ataque son diferentes… robar las almas de los humanos… almas, lo que nos diferencia de todos los demás seres… es tan cruel– aclaro Mina, acariciando a Artemis.

– chicas hay que estar atentas, esto es muy raro…– dijo el gato blanco

– lo que mas me extraña no es eso… sino _ella, _ chicas, me cuesta imaginar que existe otra princesa de la luna– decía Amy, Raye observaba calladamente a Serena, que ni se inmutaba.. Parecía no oír, o no querer oír.

– no existe otra princesa chicas, esa persona es falsa y…– dijo Luna pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida…

– claro que no– dijo Serena sin abandonar su mirada al horizonte – ella es real, Kurai es mi hermana.

– acaso la recuerdas Serena?– dijo Luna ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

– en realidad no se si son recuerdos, o sueños, pero la soñe por muchas noches… creía que eran solamente ideas mias… eran sueños del milenio de plata, jamás le vi la cara a esa persona, pero sentía esa unión… y ahora cuando estuve frente a ella, sentí lo mismo…

– entonces no la recuerdas Serena, debes ser cautelosa– aclaro Raye.

– ella tiene razon cabeza de bombom, aca hay gato encerrado– dijo una figura en el marco de la puerta…– hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin verlas…

– Haruka!– exclamaron todas…

– vaya, vaya si se convirtieron en unas bellas mujercitas… donde quedaron esas niñas inocentes que dejamos hace un par de años?– dijo una figura extremadamente femenina..

– michiru!-

– hola chicas… la verdad que sentimos esa presencia maligna y vinimos a ver.. Pero veo que llegamos tarde.– declaro Michiru

– asi que también lo sintieron… bueno déjenme contarles todo– dijo luna, las jóvenes se sentaron alrededor d e la mesa con las demás chicas, extrañadas ante la actitud de Serena… Luna les contó todo lo sucedido, las chicas estaban asombradas y preocupadas… esto no era nada bueno…

– si no lo veo no lo creo… hay dos princesas?– expresó Haruka, pensativo ante la situación, adiós días de paz…

– no, hasta lo que sabemos, Serena es la única y legítima princesa de la Luna, no saquemos conclusiones– dijo Artemis, Serena aborreció ese comentario, pero no tenía ganas de aclararlo una vez mas… de repente suena el telefono de el templo… Raye se dsculpa y va a atenderlo.

– Por si no lo sabias ya casi son las 11 como se atreve a llamar a…– grita enfadada hasta que oye una voz familiar del otro lado del audicular– Darien?

El joven se estaciono en un mini bar pq la lluvia era torrencial y aprovecho para llamar una vez mas a su novia, sin tener éxito.. Entonces llamo al templo ya que no se animaba a llamar a su casa por temor al padre de Serena.

– Raye, por fin logro comunicarme?, como estas?.. He tratado de localizar a Serena y su celular me da apagado…-

– si.. Es que la tonta se le olvido su cargador.. -

– esta todo bien? Como esta tu abuelo? Me entere que algo le paso…-

– Darien, Serena esta aca, estamos todas en el templo, ocurrió algo que no esperabamos… te necesita mas que a nada– dijo la pelinegra y le explicó la situación y fue todo lo que necesito el oir… colgo con Raye y se dirigió al templo a todo lo que pudo…

Raye volvió con la chicas sin decir nada de la llamada de Darien ya que el le pdiió que no dijera nada…

– sabía que era algo malo, miren lo que le sucedió a mi espejo– dijo Michiru y saco su talisman, las demás no salían de su asombro, el espejo no reflejaba nada…

– desde cuando esta asi?– pregunto Amy

– desde hace unas dos horas mas o menos, cuando sentimos esa presencia maligna se puso asi… es extraño, esto no significa nada bueno.

– y eso no es todo, Hotaru desapareció– añadió Haruka

– que?– dijeron al unisono todas

– hace dos días dijo que tenía que investigar algo y no volvio… es raro, no nos preocupa pq ella se sabe cuidar mejor que nadie, pero es raro que desaparezca asi como asi…– dijoHaruka con la mano en su mentón señal de preocupación

– y Setsuna?– pregunto Mina

– Setsuna tampoco aparece, y la unica que puede conectarse con ella es Hotaru… hace un par de semanas dijo que algo pasaba en la puerta del tiempo y fue a ver… no nos extrañaria esto pq siempre lo hace, a veces pasa mas de un mes sin que aparezca, pero con todos estos sucesos, la verdad no se que pensar…– añadió Michiru

– disculpenme , iré a tomar aire fresco– declaro Serena, se levanto y dirigio a la puerta… Raye quiso decir algo, pero Haruka la detuvo…

– déjenla, necesita analizar las cosas, ella es la que mas confundida de todas esta… denle su tiempo– dijo.

Serena Camino por el pasillo y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada.. Veia caer la lluvia con mas fuerza… estaba como ida.. Perdida, no tenia deseo de estar con las chicas, de escuchar sus teorias.. De nada… de repente alza la mirada y ve una figura envuelta en un paraguas rojo… lo mira… abre los ojos pq no creía verlo ahí… justo ahora, cuando ella lo llamaba con su mente…

– Darien?-

El joven estaba ahí, observándola, se veia sumamente y eso no era habitual en ella… el sonrio y vió como ella corrio entre la lluvia, sin importarle el frio ni que se mojaria… corrio a el y se abalanzo a sus brazos… él la contuvo, la apreto contra si y ella lloró… lloraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, con angustia, con dolor, él no decía nada, solo la abrazaba mas fuerte, sin importar que el paraguas volo lejos y se estaban empapando… perdió toda noción de tiempo, no importaba nada para ninguno de los dos… ella se separo y lo miro a los ojos… brillaban ante ella, el la miro directo a sus obres celestes… no era la misma Serena de siempre, y eso le dolia en el alma…

– sácame de aquí– dijo ella, y fue sufiiencte, el la tomo de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente bajo la lluvia hasta su auto. Raye presenció esta escena y se vió aliviada, nadie en el mundo comprendería mas los sentimientos de Serena que Darien.

Fueron al departamento de él, la lluvia parecia azotar con más fuerza que antes… ni bien entraron el le indico que se diera un baño, pq con esa ropa mojada se enfermaria… ella obedecio sin decir palabra alguna. Darien rápidamente se encamino a su cuarto, tomo una de sus remeras mas pequeñas y un pantalón de pijamas, lo dejo sobre la cama para que ella se cambie. Fue a la cocina y preparo chocolate caliente para ambos, mientras escuchaba el ruido del secador de cabellos..

En menos de 10 minutos Serena estaba vestida con sus cabellos sueltos a medio secar… el jamás la habia visto con el cabello de esa manera… se veía muy hermosa, y esa mirada misteriosa la dejaba aun mas bella… la invito a sentarse junto a el y ella mecanicamente lo hizo sin emitir sonido, él le ofrecio la taza y ella bebio con ganas… de repente la luz se corta…

– vaya, un apagon, dijo el mirando por la ventana de su habitación, Serena lo abrazo por detrás, tomandolo por sorpresa.. Apoyo su frente en la espalda y el no se movió, solo tomo las manos que le rodeaban la cintura.

– no quiero que me digan mas que es un enemigo… yo no lo siento asi Darien… no la recuerdo, pero se que es verdad– dijo con la voz entrecortada.

– lo se… solo dales tiempo a ellas tambien, debes entender que no es fácil digerir una noticia asi… estan preocupadas por ti, todos lo estamos, pero a su vez… nos cuesta creer que hay un nuevo enemigo y que tienes una hermana gemela…-

– si la hubieses visto Darien, fue como verme a un espejo… solo nos diferencia el color de cabello y la voz… su voz parece ser de una mujer mas madura, es mas correcta al hablar…-

– tu voz es mas bonita Serena…– dijo el galantemente, tratando de hacerla sonreir, se gira sobre si mismi para verla… solamente brillaba la luz de la torre de tokio, que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, lo sufiiente para ver a su prometida. Le sonrio y ella le devolvio la sonrisa.

– que hare?– dijo angustiada, pero antes que una lágrima salga de sus ojos, el la limpio.

– ya todo se aclarará, dale tiempo al tiempo… además, siempre tu tienes razón al final de cuentas Serena… – ella sonrio ampliamente y lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su calor intenso, su aroma único e irrepetible… el aspiraba sus cabellos y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, tratando de trasmitirle toda la paz y seguridad que tanto ella añoraba.

– déjame quedarme esta noche contigo– dijo ella muy queda… y el no dudo en cumplir su deseo.

El día no tardo en llegar, la lluvia había cesado y los rayos de sol entraban en el departamento del joven heredero al trono de la tierra… se había quedado dormido la noche anterior en el sofa junto a su futura esposa… abrió los ojos y la vio, dormida entre sus brazos, tan plácidamente, como si fuera un ángel… sonrio, feliz de tenerla asi… se movio despacio y la acomodo en el sillon para que siga durmiendo… se disponía a lavarse los dientes cuando sono su celular… rapidamente lo atendió para no despertarla.

– diga?-

– Darien habla Mina, Serena se olvido sus cosas y estoy yendo a llevartelas, pq me imagino que paso la noche contigo verdad?– dijo picaramente, eso a Darien lo puso rojo, Mina se imaginaba tantas cosas que no eran verdad… entre el y Serena nunca ha pasado nada, y esa noche no fue la excepción…

– si Mina, ven te estaremos esperando– dijo el joven. Rapidamente se lavo los dientes y la cara, se cambio de ropa, puso a funcionar la cafetera y llevo a Serena aun dormida a su cuarto… no quería que Mina la viera ahí y pensara cualquier cosa. En menos que canta un gallo el timbre sonaba incsesantemente… Darien queria asesinar a Mina por ello.

– hoolaaaaaaa Darien buenos días! Como amaneciste eh? Puedo pasar?– dijo la joven entrando casi empujandolo

– buenos dias Mina, bien bien y tu?–

– no tan bien como tu pero bueno jejje– Mina mira el living y ve un edredon y una almohada… se extraña y – y Serena?-

– esta en mi cuarto, duerme aun, es que no tuvo una buena noche– dijo nervioso, mintiendo como si fuera que estuviese mal… no hizo nada, y no quería que Mina piense que si.

– baaaaaaa que aburridos son… una noche de lluvia, solos.. Que desperdicio– esto sonrojo aun mas a Darien…

– mina, ire a buscar unos pastelillos en la panadería, te quedas a desayunar con nosotros verdad?-

– y si me invitas si– dice descaradamente la muchacha

– ok, cuidamela si?-

Darien se dirige a la panadería mientras Mina se va al dormitorio… su amiga dormía plácidamente en la cama de Darien, la tapo bien y luego se va a investigar el dpto de su amigo… era muy bello, muy ordenado… una de las puertas daba a la azotea… ella tuvo curiosidad y subio… tenia una vista hermosa de la ciudad… su teléfono suena, era Amy, ella se entretuvo hablando c su amiga sin percatarse del tiempo…

Unos minutos mas tarde ella baja, Darien tamb acababa de entrar al dpto c un paquete de pastelillos…

– como esta Mina?-

– aun duerme Darien, no te preocupes.. Preparemos todo y la despertamos si?– Ambos prepararon la mesa, colocaron café, leche, jugo de naranjas y los pastelillos… Mina coloco unas flores que habia traido para su amiga… y Darien fue a despertarla…

– no esta– se oyo decir al muchacho en la habitacion, Mina corrio hacia ella y encontro a Darien leyendo una nota

– que? Como que no si estaba durmiendo– dijo mina

Darien vio sus ropas en la cama y una nota pinchada en la camiseta que decia: _" lo siento mucho, pero necesito averiguar por mi cuenta.. Gracias!"_

Serena se levanto y vio su mochila en una silla, se cambio de ropas, dejo una nota a su novio y salio a toda prisa sin ser vista… no quería que nadie la detenga, necesitaba hablar con ella a como de lugar.. Y creía saber donde la encontraría…

Seiya salio a correr esa mañana, hacía mucho no etsaba en este mundo que le parecía maravilloso, le encantaba sentir el sol en su cara… lastima que su regreso se debia a un debr en particular… volvia a su casa cuando la vio, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la puerta de entrada del edificio con la cabeza entre las piernas, se agacho y le toco una mano, ella se asustó y lo miro…

– seiya… – dijo y lo abrazo de tal manera uqe el cayo sentado y ella lo abrazaba igual.

– mi bombon…– dijo, estuvo un buen tiempo asi hasta que ella se separo… ella esta aquí, verdad'?. Seiya asintió con la cabeza y juntos subieron al 7 c del edificio que antes tenian y ahora vuelven a ocupar

Al llegar al departamento, Seiya habre la puerta, dentro estaban Taiki y Yaten desayundando.

– vaya vaya vaya… pero si es la mismisma princesa en nuestro dpto? A que se debe su honorable visita?– bromeó Yaten haciendo una reverencia y luego sonrió– como has estado pequeña?

– muy bien Yaten y ustedes?. Hola Taiki…-

– Serena que placer verte.. Pero me imagino que no es a nosotros quien buscas no¡?– dijo el mas alto de los Three Ligths

Seiya le hizo pasar al cuarto donde era su estudio de graduacion… y ahí etsaba ella… meditando.. Lo hacía todo el tiempo… estaba vesitda con un vestido sencillo blanco…

– Kurai..– dijo Serena y la joven abrio sus imponentes ojos azules…

– Serenity…-

– las dejo solas, si necesitas algo solo llamame– le dijo seiya a Kurai y ella le sonrio y el se sonrojo.

Se miraron una a la otra… eran exactas, casi… Serena sentia una revolucion en su estomago… era una mezcla de felicidad con angustia…

– imagino que vienes a que te hable de mi verdad hermana?-

– Es que yo… no puedo vivir asi con esta pena Kurai– dijo serena… kurai la abrazo… y la primera sintió toda su calidez… la abrazo aun mas fuerte y sollozo…

– siempre tan sensible Serenity, debes ser mas fuerte…– dijo dulcemente y se separo… la invito a sentarse junto a ella…–

– poruqe estas aca? Poruqe no te recuerdo? Como conoces a las starligths?-

-tranquila hermana… una pregunta a la vez… Serenity.. Debes entender que es un error terrible el que yo este entre ustedes… yo no debí renacer.

– porque?-

– porque asi debió ser desde un principio… durante milenios y milenios, en nuestras generaciones anteapasadas, solo se les permitía, permite y permitirá un solo heredero al trono de la luna…– dijo con calma Kurai

– que?… es absurdo-

– no, no lo es… por lo poco que se, nuestra familia tiene una maldición… no puede haber dos herederos, pq si los hubiese, el Caos aparecería y corrompería el alma de uno de los dos… y la batalla se libraría desequilibrando los principios de amor y paz que predominaban en nuestro reino…– Serena no creia lo que escuchaba… le parecia una ley muy tonta…–

– no tiene sentido Kurai…-

– lo tiene… en el pasado hubo 3 generaciones de gemelos, y los tres pasaron por la maldición, llevando casi a la destrucción nuestro reino y el sistema solar mismo… luego le sucedieron 4 generaciones mas de gemelos, pero la maldicion se detuvo mediante el ritual…-

– un ritual?-

– si… un ritual, el alma corrompida no puede quedar en la luna… debe ser exterminada… por su gemelo– esto ultimo paralizó a Serena…

– como? Se debe matar al otro hermano?… eso quiere decir que.. Tu y yo?-

– Mientras viviamos en el milenio de plata, ninguna de la dos fue corrompida, era extraño, pero nuestra madre estaba feliz de eso, pq parecía ser que la maldición había sido destruida… pero no fue asi.. Solamente el Caos encontró otra alma con mucha mas pena para dominar…

– Beryl– dijo Serena pensando

– así es… Beryl… que de todos modos acabo con nuestro reino– dijo penosamente Kurai recordando como si fuese hoy sa cruel batalla.

– pero Kurai… porque no renaciste como todos?-

– porque fue la voluntad de nuestra madre… ella tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro… sabía lo que ocurriría… tu eras la mayor… naciste por minutos antes que yo, y eras la única que sabia manejar el cristal de plata… yo… nunca tuve la habilidad de manipularlo…– bajo la cabeza, Serena se sentía pésima… estaba mareada… angustiada y dolorida…– para ahorrarnos el sacrificio, renaciste solo tu… y yo vivia en tu subconsciente… pero la batalla con Galaxia, en ese momento en que te sentiste tan sola… me llamaste…

– te llame?– pregunto Serena intrigadísima.

– te sentís tan sola, que inconscientemente me llamaste… yo no debí volver Serenity… corres peligro entiendes?-

– no…-

– el caos volvio… regreso cuando tu empezaste a soñar conmigo… y tengo miedo… no quiero sero yo ni que seas tu a quien corrompa entiendes?– Serena entendió todo… y por su cabeza empezo a correr muchas imágenes… como si fuesen una vision… se mareo y cerro los ojos

– que fue eso!– dijo confundida y no lograba recordar bien uqe vio…

– tranquila Serenity… juntas derrotaremos al Caos.. Yo estoy contigo– dijo Kurai tomandola de las manos… Serena sintio alivio y sonrio…

– y las starlights¡?-

– ells son mis guardianas… nuestra madre sabia que esto podria ser una posibilidad, asi que se le apareció a la princesa Kakyuu.. Eran intimas amigas en el milenio de plata… le pidió que sus sailors me protegieran pq estaría muy sola y asi fue… nunca las habia visto, me comunicaba con ellas por sueños…-

Serena no digería todo lo que oía… le parecia todo demasiado pesado… era una pesadilla, pero en el fondo de su corazon estaba feliz…

– no importa lo que pase Kurai… estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo– dijo la rubia.

En el living…

– llevan mucho tiempo ahí– dijo Yaten preocupado

– por favor, hace milenios no se ven… además, Serena debe conocer la verdad– declaro Taiki sin dejar de leer su libro

-toda?- expresó Yaten

– al menos la parte mas importante-

– chicos… salgo a comprar algo para comer… cielos como no me dejaron nada!– recrimino Seiya

– por lento jajaja– dijo Yaten sacandole la lengua a su amigo quien se dirigía a la puerta…

Seiya caminaba deslumbrado por las calles de Tokio… Dios! Amaba este mundo… era tan diferente al suyo… iba tan distraido que no vio a una muchacha que venia presurosa con unos libros y la choca… la muchacha y el caen redondos al pizo y los libros se desparraman por doquier…

– disculpe lo siento, lo siento mucho no la vi– dijo avergonzado ayudando a recoger los libros a la joven.. Ella estaba disgustada por demás .

– esta bien dejalo asi…– recogio todos los libros, y el joven tambien lo ha cia, cuando fue a agarrar el utlimo, el hizo lo mismo y sus manos se encontraron… fue como una descarga eletrica… se miraron a los ojos… Seiya no podía creer lo uqe veía… sin dudas eran los ojos mas hermosos que vió y verá en este u otro planeta… cabellos negros… ojos azules, piel blanca… preciosa.. Simplemente hermosa….

– fue mi culpa lo siento, iba apurada y no lo vi, disculpeme y gracias– dijo ella roja como un tomate y se fue del lugar rápidamente… el la miró hasta que se dio cuenta que la muchacha había olvidad algo.. Un pañuelo blanco, finanamente bordado… lo tomo del suelo y leyo la grabacion… era su nombre…sonrió picaramente.

– volveré a verte… Jazmín..– dijo antes de meter el pañuelo en su bolsillo y seguir su camino.

Continuara..


	7. Obsesiones

**Si si me tarde no me maten por favor… toy tratando de publicar lo mas rápido que puedo pero se me amontona todo en esta epoca, peor en fin, aquí estoy con un nuevo laaaaaaaaaaaargoo capitulo, de aquí en mas se pone mas dramatico el asunto… espero les guste y dejen comentarios y si no, no importa mientras sigan leyendo la historia je… besos a tods! Y cualquier duda envien mensajes pv o a mi mail!**

**Dany**

**Sailor moon y SM Sacrifice pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y Kaosstudios respectivamente!**

**Episodio 6 : Obsesiones**

Atalanta se encontraba más que furiosa… tenía lso puños cerrados, incrédula de lo que había Ocurrido con Tifeo… lo derrotaron sin mucho esfuerzo

– diablos… como pudieron con Tifeo asi como asi?… el es uno de los más fuerte.. Al menos les iba a presentar mayor dificultad y sin embargo..– recordaba la batalla donde las dos scouts lo derrotaron– demonios… esas dos me las van a pagar–. Atalanta era muy obsesiva con su deber, odiaba fallar.

El Gran Maestro caos hizo su entrada, ella lo miro, no le agradaba el sujeto, pero el era el único capaz de llevar a cabo la misión..

-que ocurre?– dijo descaradamente, la joven lo observó por un minuto y luego bufo.

– por favor gran Maestro que no ves?, fallamos..-

– jajajajjajjaja– reía el Caos, Atalanta no entendía su reacción… era verdad habían fallado.

– de que te ries?… fracasamos en la misión yo no veo lo gracioso-

– Atalanta querida, no fracasamos en lo absoluto.– afirmo seguro de si mismo el Caos… ella lo miro desconcertada.

– no entiendo, como que no fracasamos si nuestra misión es exterminar a las almas puras para asi poder corromper a las almas mas débiles y dominar este mundo…

-No, este no es el caso, nuestra misión esta vez era diferente, y creeme pequeña lo conseguimos.–

– Ah si?, Bueno de todas maneras creo que debes informarme bien cuál es nuestra misión de ahora en más. - dijo enfadada Atalanta, odiaba que se ocultaron cosas, era muy minuciosa en su trabajo.

– Atalanta, de ahora en más nuestra misión es exterminar a toda alma incorruptible de este planeta, para ello es necesario contar con Midgar.– Dijo caos sin vacilar.

- que? No cree que es demasiado pronto para utilizar nuestros mejores cartas? Midgar es uno de nuestros monstruos más poderosos, creo que debemos utilizar lo más adelante- aclaró Atalanta confundida con la actitud de Caos...

– De ninguna manera, no tenemos tiempo que perder, no quiero simplemente ganar una batalla, no me interesa dilatar esta guerra, quiero ganar la acomode lugar y cuanto más rápido posible mejor... Esta escrito, el sacrificio de realizarse antes de que ocurra ese "suceso"... Entiendes atalanta?–

– Entiendo gran maestro Caos, será lo que usted ordene- Eligió la carta Midgar y el caos la transformó en realidad.

Lejos de allí, sin siquiera sospechar lo que se tramaba en los confines del universo, Serena caminaba por el parque n° 10 con la cabeza gacha, pensaba en esa larga charla que tuvo con Kurai… su hermana en el milenio de plata… aun no digería todo lo que escucho… sobretodo la actitud tan pasiva de su supuesta hermana… hablaba con naturalidad, era tan diplomatica, tan fina… era tan parecidas físicamente, pero el día y la noche en lo que respectaba a personalidad…

_(flashback)_

– Serenity no puedo…– dijo Kurai mirando la ventana del enorme departamento de los Three Lights. La rubia la habia invitado a salir con ella, a tomar un helado, recorrer juntas el parque, conocerla mejor, despues de todo ella no recordaba como era su relación con ella, pero ya sentía que la queria.

– por favor, llámame Serena, es mi nombre en esta época… el único que reconozco a decir verdad…– Dijo casi tristemente, era verdad, nunca se reconocio a si misma como Princesa Serenity.. Nadie la llamaba asi y no queria que la llamen asi… ella era Serena tsukino.. Sin del asunto…– poruqe no?.. De verdad Kurai, quiero enseñarte este planeta… que veas que es lo que tanto me atrae de el.. Que conozcas mis amigos, mis lugares y…

– no entiendes Serenity?… yo no puedo estar aca!.. No debo y admeas… que explicación les daras a tu "gente" De quien soy yo realmente?… – dijo rudamente… sus ojos se tornaron frios– dirás que te llovió una hermana del cielo.. Que encotraste por casualidad a alguien que es exactamente igual que tu?… por favor Serenity no seas tonta… además, tus amigas no me quieren… nunca lo hicieron y no lo harán ahora– dijo con rabia… Serena abrio los ojos como platos… que nunca la quisieroN?

– no entiendo Kurai… tu no eras amigas de las sailors?-

– Serenity, eran tus amigas… no las mías… tus guardianas, no las mías– dijo sin mirarla..– mira.. No quiero atormentarte con tanta información, me parece que se te hace tarde y se preocuparan por ti… esa cosa no ha dejado de hacer ruido.– dijo mirando el celular de Serena, que obviamente ella desconocía de que se trataba. Kurai no dejaba de mirar hacia el horizonte… por mas que ella quisiese o uqe su hermana desease, no podían estar juntas… su destino tristemente era otro… miro de reojo a su blonda mitad… estaba con las manos juntas su cabeza gacha… sonrio, por más que ella es ahora otra persona, y no lo reconozca, ella seguía siendo su hermana Serenity… con esa actitud tan dulce y particular de ella, sensible, amable, querida por todos… tan diferente a lo que era ella, más fria, calculadora, y solitaria… siempre solitaria…

– que lastima, me hubiese encantado dar un paseo contigo Kurai… quiero… conocerte mas… no quiero perder contacto contigo… dime como hago¿¡? Que hare?– dijo casi al borde del llanto Serena.. Como seguir la relacion?

– nos veremos aquí mientras tanto… solo dame tiempo Serenity… digo.. Serena– al llamarla asi, la rubia sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mas que nunca.– dame tiempo si?.. Te prometo ir de paseo contigo como tanto quieres… ahora ve.. – serena se levanto y se abalanzo contra Kurai, fundiendose en un gran abrazo… Kurai estaba sorprendida ante la espontánea muestra de afecto de su hermana, pero sin dudar le correspondió al abrazo, sentía su calidez, igual a la de su madre….

_(fin del flashback)_

Se encontraba mirando el suelo y caminaba a paso lento, pensando en cada palaba, en cada gesto de Kurai… tenía que ser verdad, ese sentimiento que ella tenía en el pecho no le mentía… era verdad… no se dio cuenta que alguein venía en su isma dirección y lo choco de lleno…

– auch!… – se quejo sobandose su frente lastimada…

– otra vez! Lo siento mucho es la segunda vez en el dia que… bombom?– dijo el joven, la blonda lo miro y reconoció esos ojos azules….

– seiya?… casi me matas!– le dijo mientras el la ayudaba a incorporarse.

– lo siento bombon venía distraido, pero tu tampoco me viste asi que haste cargo de tus culpas jajaja–le dijo simpaticamente y ella le sonrió…– vienes de mi casa?-

– si– dijo y suspiro, volvió a bajar la mirada, el tomo su barbilla y elevo su rostro para que ella lo mire a los ojos.

– nunca bajes la mirada princesa… tienes unos ojos demasiado hermosos para negarselos al mundo– le dijo seductoramente… ella se sonrojo mucho pero no dejo de verlo… solo atinó a sonreirle y el creyo que se moría… no la habia olvidado del todo, sabía que ella era un imposible, nunca sería suya, sin embargo, ella era tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan especial… no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía….

– gracias Seiya… no por el halago, sino por permitirme ver a Kurai…– le dijo y ahora era el quien se sonrojo ante la sonrisa que ella le regalaba… el suelta su rostro y se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente.

– de nada bombon, cuando quieras solo avisame si?– y ella asintió…y ambos sorieron…

– seiya… como conociste a Kurai?–

El se puso serio y la invito sentarse bajo un gran arbol en el cesped… el miraba a los niños jugar, la brisa del hermoso día le inundaba el rostro, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

– cuando te conocí bombon, algo en ti me atrajo… era como si te conociese de hacía mucho tiempo… luego lo que mas me atrajo de ti fue tu personalidad– esto ultimo dijo sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo… y luego se volvió serio otra vez – tu cara me era muy familiar… y luego cuando nos fuimos a nuestro planeta, nuestros amigos y familia habian vuelto a la vida despues que galaxia restauro todas las semillas estelares. Desde ese momento todas las noches soñaba con alguien, me llamaba llorando.. No podía ver su rostro.. Solo su silueta, tan peculiar pq era parecida a la tuya, hata que un día lo vi claramente… eras tu.. Pero con otra voz, otro cabello… le pregunte quien era y me dijo que su nombre era Kurai, que hable con a princesa que le diría quien era yo y sobretodo quienes eran ellas….

Al dia siguiente fui corriendo al palacio a pedirle algún tipo de información a la princesa Kakyuu.. Me sorprendio muchisimo que ella no se inmuto cuando le pregunte quien era Kurai y pq se parecia a la princesa de la Luna… entonces me contó que en el pasado, Star Maker, Star Healer y yo fuimos servidores de la luna… eramos la guardia imperial de la Reina Serenity… -

Serena se sorprendio… acaso ella y Seiya se conocieron en el pasado?.. Porque no recordaba nada de esto?

– seiya tu vivias en la luna? Eres de la Luna como yo?.. Pq no recuerdo nada!-

– no bombon, no eramos de la Luna, pero si de la guardia, fuimos escogidos para ser guardianes de la segunda princesa de la Luna, Kurai… al ser tu la futura soberana, ya que el cristal de plata respondia ante ti y no ante Kurai, las Sailors Scouts del sistema solar eran tus protectoras… pero Kurai tambien era una princesa de la luna, por lo tanto, la Reina Selene ordeno que nosotras seamos sus guardianes y asi cumplimos… no recordaba nada de esto en abosluto hasta que nuesra princesa kakyuu nos los conto… y los tres empezamos a tener automaticamente sueños, recurdos y comunicación con Kurai… yo te recuerdo Serena en el pasado… eras diferente a tu hermana… eras traviesa, alegre… y Kurai era una persona solitaria y misteriosa, pero siempre estaban juntas– dijo Seiya sonriendo y viendo como Serena se asombraba ante el relato del joven… simplemente no podía creer lo que oia.. Lamentaba no recordar nada de lo que contaba Seiya…

– es extraño… no recuerdo nada de eso Seiya– dijo tristemente… Seiya se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos, ella lo miro a los ojos y volvio a perderse en ellos.

– tiempo al tiempo pequeña.. De ahora en mas erás como todo se aclara y recordaras tu pasado completo– dijo sonriendole y ella confió en sus palabras… Seiya nunca le mentiría, ella confiaba ciegamente en el…

Un joven de cabellos azabache se encontraba observando la escena que no le resultaba nada agradable… había llamado toda la mañana al telefono de su prometida que ese día huyo de su departamento dejandole una nota… recibió un mensaje de texto dos horas despues diceindole que estaba bien y que lo vería en el parque n° 10… el sin dudar dejó todo y corrió al lugar, la buscaba por todo el parque sin éxito hasta que la encontró bajo un frondoso árbol con un joven que él poco conocía epro sabía muy bien quien era… el la tomaba de mas manos y le sonreía galantemente.. Y sintió ganas de estrangularlo…. Se acerco a la pareja mientras se calmaba a si mismo…

– perdon… interrumpo?– dijo sin emocion alguna… Seiya se voltio a ver quien era y dibujo una media sonrisa burlona.

– Darien.. Que sorpresa!– dijo tranquilamente y retiro sus manos de la pequeña mano de Serena..

– Darien..– dijo ella sonrojada ante la embarazosa situación.

-Hasta que al fin que encuentro Serena, donde te habías metido?.- Dijo el joven muy seria con cara de pocos amigos.

– Tranquilo amigo, estaba en buenas manos- afirmó seiya en un tono sarcástico. Darién realmente estaba enfadandose, conocía muy poco del famoso seiya, solamente lo que le contó serena luego de su partida … Siempre se encontró agradecido con el muchacho, ya que el fue de gran apoyo para ella durante su ausencia, pero su vez tenía esa sensación extraña al saber que él estaba enamorado de Serena y ver ahora que ha regresado no le agradaba del todo.

sí, seguro, serena ¿ te encuentras bien? -

– Si Darien no te preocupes y perdóname por irme esta mañana de esa manera, es que tenía que ver la, hablar con ella por mi propia cuenta … Seguir mi instinto, y llegue al departamento de seiya y los demás y ahí la vi.- Dijo serena cabizbaja .

– Bueno bombón, espero sigas bien te dejo en compania de tu novio si?… y ya sabes cuando me necesites, aquí estaré– dijo guñandole un ojo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Darien, que ya tenia una vena saltada en la frente.

– gracias Seiya, gracias por permitirme hablar con ella si?… por tu apoyo incondicional.– seiya la miro… era demasiado bella… dulce… definitivamente perfecta para el… luego observó la mano posesiva de Darien en su hombro… sabía que no tenía chance con ella… siempre lo supo… los ojos de Serena derrochaban amor hacia ese sujeto… era inutil, pero inevitable…

– de nada bombon… ahh.. Espera casi se me olvida…– saca un sobre de sus carpetas y se lo entrega a Serena… ella lo recibe confundida y lo abre.. Se sorprende gratamente al ver que era– recien los retiré de la imprenta, asi que eres la primera invitdada

– Seiya! El regreso de los Three Ligths?.. No es broma verdad?– dijo con los tikets en mano… para el gran show de regreso de la banda que fue suceso.

– claro que no tontita… de algo hay que vivir mientras tanto no? Jaja y bueno como nos gusta la musica y a la gente les agradaba lo que acíamos, que mejor que regresar… ahí hay 10 tickets para todas ustedes y.. Para ti tambien Darien por supuesto.– dijo guñandolo

– bueno Seiya no creo que el vaya ya uqe…-

– si ahí estaremos Seiya muchas Gracias por la invitación.– dijo Darien interrumpiendo.

– pero Darien, es para dentro de dos días y tu tienes guardia en el hospital– dijo confundida Serena.. Darien tose nervioso aclarandose la garganta.

– cambiare la guardia con alguien Serena… quiero escucharlos recuerda que nunca pude hacerlo–

– si lo se… pero su musica no es tu estilo y…-

– no importa ire igual… hay que apoyar a los amigos Serena– dijo nerviosamente Darien… Serena no entendía nada y Seiya al notarlo se rie a carcajadas… darien lo mira primero serio y luego lo imita… pero ella no entendía nada como siempre.

– Bueno los espero alla.. No me fallen y ya veras Darien que te convertirás en mi fan n° 1 jajaja– dijo con gracia.

– ya lo veremos Seiya– le respondió con una sonrisa.. Era obvio que no le gustaba la presencia del muchacho cerca de Serena, pero también sabía que el era una buena persona y le hacía bien a ella… además, estaba seguro del amor de Serena hacia el..

– bien… ahora usted princesita me va a explicar como es eso de escaparse de mis garras?– dice soandole la cabeza a Serena como en lso viejos tiempos cuando le decia cabeza de chorlito.

– me vas a regañar?… jaja… Bueno si me compras un helado te cuento todo carcelero.– dijo tomandolo del brazo y el sonrio mientras caminaban juntos hasta algun puesto cercano para satisfacer los deseos de la princesa de la luna.

Michiru y Haruka se encontraban en su salon de clases… un edificio muy antiguo situado en el centro de Tokio, pero era esteticmente perfecto, todo muy fino y elegante… muy de ellas… era pequeño pero sin dudas el mejor lugar del centro. Michiru enseñaba violín y Haruka piano… ese dia Haruka tenía trs alumnos y Michiru esperaba a su unica alumna que tenía ese día, siempre le daba clases en su casa, pero debido a que tenía que reunirse con haruka para hablar de la situación que estaban atravesando, le pidio que venga y la niña acepto.

– bueno es todo por hoy muchachitas… practiquen lo que les enseñe y nos vemos la semana próxima .. Hasta el lunes lindas.– dijo coquetamente.

– hasta el lunes Haruka– dijeron las jovenes que disparaban corazones de sus ojos…

– nunca pierdes tus mañas verdad?– dice recostada en el borde de la puerta la joven de cabellos azul marino… Haruka se acerca a ella y la acorrala en el marco de la puerta.

– celosa?-

– para nada… debería?– dijo mirandola fijamente

– quizas….– respondio sonriendole tentadoramente…

– estoy mas que preocupada por Sestuna– dijo Michiru rompiendo todo aire de romanticismo – ya hace demasiado no sabemos de ella… esto no es buena señal…

– tienes razón… y que Hotaru tampoco aparezca es para temer… siempre hacen las cosas a su manera.. Me inquieta…-

– pero Haruka.. Nosotras somos iguales… – dijo tomandola de la cintura y sonriendole dulcemente– tambien hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera. Haruka apoya su frente en la de Michiru y la mira fijamente… era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

De golpe la puerta de entrada se abre quebrando toda magia… ellas se separan burscamente…

– vaya vaya.. Por fin ha llegado la princesa– dijo regañandola dulcemente.

– lo siento, lo siento… es que se me hizo tarde… no soy asi perdona Michiru.– dijo la joven

– pierde cuidado, se que no eres asi… -

– bueno ladys las dejo sola para su clase… y usted jovencita espero que no llegues tarde a mi clase si?… sabes que odio la impuntualidad– dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba a la muchachita y le tocaba la nariz… ella se sonroja y le sonrié… siempre era linda con ella, era su profesora tambien en el colegio… todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de Haruka Tenou.. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que era una mujer, Haruka la intimidaba de todos modos.

– bueno Jazmín… a trabajar…– le dijo Michiru a Jazmín que se despavila y comienza la clase de violín…

Pasaba mas de media hora… Haruka tocaba el piano para despejar la mente y pensar en otras cosas que no sea en lo que se venía… de repente un aura conocida hace que pare de tocar y se dirige al vestíbulo… al llegar una joven de largos cabellos la miro a los ojos… su cara delataba preocupación.

– setsuna…–

– Haruka..-

– Por Dios que paso? Donde te habías metido… sabes que odio estas cosas– el dijo la joven de Cabellos cortos… Setsuna le indicó que se callara pq escucho a Michiru con otra persona y le indico que se metieran en su estudio, para poder conversar sin preocuparse.

Michiru también sintió la presencia de Setsuna… le intrigaba por demás saber porque se fue..

– Jazmín, lo haces increíble… aprendes muy rápido…-

– es porque tengo una gran maestra– dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules.

– me disculpas un segundo, tienes 5 minutos de descanso… sobre la mesa tienes unas masas y café, puedes servirte y luego seguimos si?.. Debo hablar algo con Haruka.

– claro Michiru… Gracias– dice Jazmín mientras acomoda delicadamente su violín en el estuche.

Michiru entra en el estudio de Haruka… Setsuna estaba hablando con ella… ambas con cara de preocupación..

– setsuna… por fin!-

– amiga.. Esto no me gusta nada…. Jamas ha pasado una cosa como esto..– dijo Setsuna muy preocupada..

– cuentame…-

En el otro cuarto Jazmín tomaba un café mientras observaba los cuadros que decoraban la habitación, eran hermosos, todos pintados por su maestra michiru.. La admiraba por demás… era perfecta en todo sentido… iba distraída y sin querer choca una mesita donde se cae un bolso… en el suelo se desparrama todo tipo de cosas maquillajes, papeles pañuelos y un espejo.. Jazmín avergonzada rápidamente recoje todas las cosas y por ultimo levanta el espejo que estaba boca abajo.. Seguro hecho trizas… en eso entra Michiru acompañada de Haruka y Setsuna.

– que ocurrió aquí?– dijo Michiru y automaticamente ve a Jazmín con su talisman en la mano..

– lo siento, lo siento.. Choque la mesa por tonta distraída y tire tu bolso, pero por suerte no se rompio nada.. Milagrosamente este espejo tampoco– dijo confundida

– no te preocupes este espejo es especial, es irrompible jaja– dijo Michiru acercándose a la jovencita.

– por cierto es muy lindo..-

– lasitma que ya no refleje nada– dice Michiru

– ¿Poruqe dices eso?… yo me reflejo bien en el jejej– Jazmín entrega el espéjp a Michiru, las demas se acercan al ver la cara de asombro de ella.. El espejo estaba normal como antes..

– pero.. Si esta mañana aun no reflejaba nada.. Es extraño.. Quizas sea una buena señal despues de todo– dijo la muchacha mirando a sus compañeras igual de confundida que ellas.

– bueno Michiru, creo que debo irme.. La hora se me paso volando y aun tengo clases de teatro– dijo totalmente hastiada.. Su abuela la inscribió en cuantas clases encontró.. Quería prepararla con todo para su futuro.

– de acuerdo muñeca… puedes irte y nos veremos la otra semana en tu casa de acuerdo?–

– claro que si… un gusto señorita.. Soy Jazmín Wrigth.– dice haciendo una reverencia hacia Setsuna.

– el gusto es mio pequeña.. Soy Setsuna Meio, dime Setsuna por favor-

– pequeña quieres que te acerque?– dice cortesmente.

– gracias Haruka, pero es a una cauda de aquí y luego me lleva Taro mi chofer.-

– por supuesto… las princesas tienen choferes lo olvide jajaja-

– no te burles jajaja.. Un placer Sestuna… Garcias por todo Michiru.. Nos vemos adios.. Dice marchandose por la puerta.

Michiru volvio a mirar su espejo… estaba normal, como siempre… lo guardo en su bolso nuevamete pensando en que quizas sea una buena señal despues de todo.

Jazmín se dirigia a la clase de teatro con su mochila y el violin cuidadosamente feliz de caminar por las calles de tokio aunque sea solo una cuadra, es que su abuela no la dejaba sola ni por un instante. Alguien pasa por su lado velozmente y se la lleva por delante… la joven tropieza pero es detenida por el sujeto que la toma de la cintura… ella se gira sobre si misma y queda frente a frente ante el sujeto… otra vez el!…

– vaya vaya debe ser el destino no te parece?-

– tu!.. Otra vez… dejame adivinar, es un deporte esto de andar chocando gente o solo lo haces conmigo?– le dice casi enfadada

– solo contigo jjajaja– le reponde el sujeto y ella se suelta, el se agacha a recoger la mochila y el estuche de la muchacha, ella estaba roja por lo furiosa y avergonzada… el le entrega las cosas.

– gracias…-

– no.. A ti.. Y disculpame, no es que ande chocando gente por ahí, pero hoy es un dia terrible para mi jejje– dice rascandose la cabeza– por cierto, mi nombre es Seiya…

– un gusto.. Supongo.. Soy Jazmín… ahora debo irme o llegaré por demas tarde adios…– dice y se va corriendo. El la ve marcharse y se sonrié hasta que recuerda que tenia su pañuelo…

– diablos olvide darselo.. Mejor la sigo.

Seiya la siguió media cuadra donde vio uqe entro al anfiteatro. Entro al mismo y no la ubicaba entre la gente.. Habia aproximadamente 50 personas ahí y un tipo hablando en el escenario.

– bien veo que algunos llegaron tarde, pro favor tomen asiento para poder comenzar la clase– decia el profesor.. Seiya se puso a buscar a Jazmín por todo el lugar, estaba oscuro, solo la luz del escenario lo ayudaba algo.. Empezo a caminar entre los asientos causando descontento entre los presentes.. El profesor nota esto y le hace una seña al iluminador, este enciende la luz guia apuntanto directamente hacia seiya… este se queda estupefacto y todos los presentes lo obsrvan.

– por favor jovencito podría tomar asiento.. O se le ofrece alguna cosa?– dice el profesor.. Seiya se pone rojo como un tomate.

– ehh… si, es que yo buscaba a Jazmin…– de repente la ve a dos filas de donde estaba..– y ahí esta la encontre jeje– dice señalandola y todos miran a la joven que tenia una cara de "tierra tragame por favor"…

– espera un momento… ere s Seiya de Three Ligths?– dice una joven.. A Seiya se le caia una gran gota de la frente… se venia el desman… las jovenes empezaron a gritar y a rodearlo.

– jovenes por favor tranquilidad por favor!… señorita Wrigth busque a su amigo y lleveselo antes que lo masacren..

– porque yo si ni lo conozco!– recirmina la morocha de ojos azules

– ayudame prince por favorrrrrrrrrrrr– pedia Seiya ahogado entre las chicas…

– prince?… que hao que hago… a ya se…– se alcara la garganta y grita– mirennnnnnnnnn ahí esta Tom Cruise!…– grita señalando al acomodador que se parecía bastante al actor… las chicas soltaron al muchacho y persiguieron al pobre hombre que salio corriendo del lugar.. Siya quedo todo despeinado, tenia arañazos y la ropa rasgada.

– muchas gracias– apenas pudo decir..

– la clase de hoy se suspende… señorita Wrigth espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse de acuerdo?– regaña el profesor. La joven avergonzada asiente y lo ve partir… seiya trataba de acomodarse el pelo cuando sentía un escalofrio en la espalda.. Se voltea y ve a la niña furiosa..

– que demonios quieres conmigo seiya?. Deja de seguirme!-

– tonta! No te sigo.. Es que hoy se te cayo esto… toma– le dice y le da su pañuelo, y luego se da media vuelta y se retira..– ella mira y efectivamente era el suyo.. El que su propia madre había bordado con su nombre cuando ella etsaba en la panza.

– eh? Ni me di cuenta que lo perdi gracias– dijo y cuando halzo la mirada ya o estaba.. Corrio para encontrarlo, salio a la calle y el joven caminaba ella lo siguio por dos cuadras hasta que lo alcanzó…

– espera! – gritó la muchacha , Seiya se dio vuelta al escuchar su voz y al ver que era Jazmin se detiene.

– y ahora quien sigue a quien?– le dijo picaramente.

– tonto!… solo queria darte las gracias.. Es muy especial este pañuelo para mi… si lo hubiese extraviado.. Muchas Gracias.. Y disculpame ser tan grosera.– dice jazmin y le sonrie.. Seiya la observaba.. Esos rasgos tan pefectos…. Ahí parada.. De verdad parecia una princesa, dulce y delicada… le gustaba mucho lo que estabga observando.

Te disculpo solo si aceptas tomar algo conmigo te parece?–

– esto en chantaje.. Pero es lo menos que puedo aceptarte despues de haberme hecho el favor de devolverme esto… asi que si acepto– dice y Seiya la conduce a un nuevo lugar donde servían helados, malteadas y todo tipo de cosas.

– yo quiero el Monte everest por favo… para compartir– le dice a la moza que se queda embobada mirandolo..

– que es el monte everest?-

– ya lo veras prince.. Ya lo veras…-

– deja de llamarme prince soy Jazmin… y oye porque todas te conocen?– pregunto confundida

– que no sabes quien soy?… eres de otro planeta o algo asi?– dice soberbiamente

– haypor favor que desagradable eres… no no te conozco y no, no osy de otro planeta vengo de otro pais que no es lo mismo pero bueno…-

– asi? Y de donde eres-

– de Inglaterra…-

– sabía que eras de la nobleza jajjaja-. Dice Seiya dandole en el clavo de pura casualidad.

– algo asi pero no me agrada eso… y bueno dime porque eres famoso?– pregunta Jazmin mientra la moza trae el famoso monte everest.. Un plato enorme con 5 gustos de elados, con fresas, bananas picadas, cerezas, trocitos de manzanas todo bañado en unatentadora salsa de chocolate… la moza se va y ellos le agradecen.. Jazmin jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado comer eso…

– soy el vocalista del grupo Three Ligths… algo has debido oir no?– dijo entonces ella abrio los ojos y la boca… si los habia escuchado… y como… su tema Nagareboshi he fue su ruta de escape… nunca los vio, poruqe no se lo permitian, peor esuchaba esa canción y le inundaba el alma…

– no puede ser… tu cantas esa cancion…– dice Jamzmin emocionada

– sabia que eras mi fan prince jaja… pero de verdad no me conocías?-

– no.. No se me permitia ver videos musicales y escuchar otra cosa que no sea clasico… es cosa de ´protocolo y demas.. Pero una vez escuche tu cancion y creeme… me llego al alma…– dice cerrando lso ojos y recordando cada vez que se sentía mal, esuchaba ese tema y le reconfortaba.

– me alegro servirte para eso al menos jejjee– ella lo mira y le sonrie amablemente… tenia el cabello largo como un rebelde, unos ojos increiblemente azules, brillantes enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas… eran los ojos mas bellos que vio.. Su sonrisa era terriblemente compradora… se sonrojo pensando todo esto…– prueba el helado antes que se derrita – le dice guiñandole el ojo y ella obedece.

Toda la magia se derrumba cuando escuchan un estruendo y de golpe una explosion fuerte en el lugar… Seiya toma a Jazmin y se meten bajo una mesa. Se oyen gritos y el humo no deja ver nada.. Jazmín se abraza a el asustada y el trata de tranquilizarla, pero sabía perfectamente que esto no olia nada bien…

– tranquila prince, te sacaré de esto lo prometo.– le dijo mirandola a los ojos… tenia el panico reflejados en ellos. De repente un ser destestable se hace presente… era como un humano pero con la piel como sepiente… sacaba la lengua constantemente como tal… era abominable… alzo sus brazos y disparaba de sus manos unas especies de huevos que se incrustaban en la gente del lugar… a medida que entraban les quitaba el alma a las personas que se desplomaban en el suelo y las almas recolectadas volvían al monstruo… jazmín observaba la escena aterrada…

– esto no puede estar pasando… parece una pesadilla– dijo y seiya le cubrió la boca… pq ante el menor ruido podría aparecer.. Y asi ocurrió, Midgar los oyo… y destrozo la mesa donde estaban…

– vaya… se me escaparon dos cucarachas… pero esto se arregla fácil– dijo mientras atacaba a los dos… eSeiya tomo un tazon de azucar que encontró en el piso y se lo arrojo a los ojos al monstruo que se quejo exageradamente fregandolos, entonces Seiya aprovecho y tomo la mano de Jazmin y comenzaron a correr… encontro rapidamente dentro del local un sotano y se mete con ella adentro…

– calma pequeña… todo estara bien– le dijo tomandola por los hombros

– esto irreal Seiya que significa esa cosa.. Ha matado tanta gente con solo levantar sus manos… debe ser una broma o algo asi no entiendo nada!– dijo Jazmin al borde de las lagrimas pero el la abraza intensamente tratando de calmarla… su calidez era abrumadora… su aroma exquisito… se sentía tan bien en los brazos de ese hombre… dejo de llorar… realmente creía que todo iba a estar bien… confiaba en el…

De repente el techo del sótano se hace pedazos … seiya protege a Jazmin… entre el polvo aparece Midgar …

– jajaja de verdad creyeron que pdrian escaparse de mi ineptos? Jajajjaa– dice apuntandoles.. Seiya se interpone delante de Jazmin– vaya vaya vaya asi que protegeras a tu amada?.. Patetico..

– patetico?… patetico es andar por la vida robando almas puras e inocentes… eso no te lo permitire… -

– y tu quien diablos eres– pregunta el monstruo que solo notaba la figura de 5 mujeres…

– soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia.. Soy sailor Moon.. Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna-

– y nosotras somos el equipo de las sailor scouts…-

– Sailors que?– dijo confundida Jazmin…

– Jazmín? Seiya?– dijo Serena sorprendida al verlos ahí.

– pues me facilitaron el trabajo… soy Midgar monstruo legendario… mi deber es eliminar las almas puras del planeta… pero sobretodo.. Es acabar con las guardianas del sistema solar y su pobre princesa… ya veran– Midgar las ataca…

– chicas debemos salir de aquí, es peligroso este lugar puede venirse abajo si luchamos… y ademas..– dijo Sailor Mercury señalando a Jazmín, ella no tenía que ver nada con la pelea y debían protegerla…

– de acuerdo… mars sigueme… sacaremos a Midgar de aquí– dijo Jupiter.. – oye tu lombriz de cuarta.. Pq no peleas con nosotras eh?… trueno de Jupiter… resuena!– ataco l con su poder mas leve para unicamente llamar la atencion de monstruo.

– jaja es todo lo que tienes ilusa ya veras…– Sailor Mars y Jupiter comeinzan a correr y atacarlo y el las sigue… asi logran que peleen al aire libre… Mercury y Venus las siguen quedando Sailor Moon con Seiya y Jazmín

– se encuentran bien?– dijo

– si muchas gracias Sailor Moon…– dijo Seiya

– si gracias…– dijo Jazmín observando a la guerrera… le parecia conocida y muy hermosa

– quedense aquí nosotras podemos… cuidala– le dice aSeiya antes de irse…

Sailor moon sale al aire libre donde se librara la batalla y el panorama era desolador… Mars y Jupiter yacian en el suelo casi sin fuerzas y Mercury y Venus luchaban.. Pero era demasiado poderoso….

– ya veras Midgar… yo podre contigo– dice la guerrera y toma su cetro– dulce luz de estrella de la sailor scout– pero anda sucede– ¿qué? Porque no puedo… que ocurre…

– el poder de Sailor moon no funciona– dijo Venus

– esto no esta nada bien– repuso Mars

– jajjajaja eres lamentable princesa de la Luna… esta sera mi misión mas facil..– dice mientras corre para atacarla pero una rosa lo detiene. – quien eres tu?-

– robar almas puras es un pecado mortal, yo Tuxedo mask no permitire que lleves a cabo tus planes– dijo y cayo al lado de Serena – te encuentras bien?– le dijo

– no… mi poder no funciona… nada funciona… no puede ser… esto no esta pasando– dijo angustiada

Dentro del sotano Seiya estaba intranquilo, presentía que algo estaba mal.. Sabia que necesitaban a Kurai.. Pero no podia llamarla no en presencia de jazmin

– oye ire a ver si todo esta bien… quedate aquí– dijo y cuando se marchaba sintio que le tomo la mano… un escalofrío le cruzo la espalda…

– por favor cuidate….– le dijo y el asintio.

– tu tambien… no te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva… volvere por ti.– le dijo.. Ella lo vio marhcarse y comenzo a rezar para que nada le suceda a ese completo extraño que no le parecía nada extraño.

Afuera la situacion iba de mal en peor, con Serena sin sus poderes, sin reacción alguna del cristal de plata, als chicas no podían mas.. Tuxedo Mask también luchaba con los pocos poderes que poseía y se lamentaba no ser mas fuerte… Midgar intenta atacar a Serena pero Darien se interpone y recibe el golpe de frente cayendo en brazos de ella

– Darieeeeeeeen! no puedo creer… porque esto porque!– gritaba desesperada Sailor Moon.

Un terrible terremoto ataco a Midgar que lo dejo derribado por al menos unos momentos.. Tres siluetas se hicieron presente… las Inner Scouts

– No hacen nada sin nosotras no?– decia Sailor Neptune en broma.

– llegan tarde.. Pero que alegria verlas– dice Mars

– ya no hay tiempo para salutaciones… sailors. Ataquen!– dijo Venus como buena lider… todas atacaban al monstruo, parecian recobrar fuerzas… Serena se sentía tan impotente pedía en secreto un milagro… un milagro llamado Kurai…

Y como si la escuchase.. Las Starlights hacen su entraba en compania de la "otra" Sailor Moon Kurai.

Las inner scouts la observan sorprendidas, ya que ellas no habían visto a la "otra" princesa…

– son iguales… dios mio– dijo Uranus

– esto es increíble– aclaro Neptune… Sailor Plut no emitia palabra alguna… la miraba aterrada.

– Serenity!… vamos es hora de acabar con todo esto– le dice Kurai a su hermana… Serena deja a Darien recostado en el suelo y se dirige junto a ella… se toman de las manos y miran de frente al demonio.

– jajaja por favor parecen unas niñas tontas.. Ya veran-

– sobre mi cadaver las tocaras… laser de estrella fugaz– grito Star Maker

– crees que co tus rayitos me acabaras hay por favor!-

– eso lo veremos Estrella de Sailor Maker!….. Infierno estelar– dijeron Satr maker y star Healer convinando el ataque quie dejo casi en baja a Midgar, pero aun no era derrotado…

– princesas ahora!– grito Star Figther… Serena y kurai unen sus fuerzas.. El cetro de Serena reacciono junto al cetro e kurai… ambas se convinan en una sincronía perfectamente

– _full moon…. Ataca!– _gritaron ambas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derrotaron de una vez por todas a Midgar… quiens e convirtio en una carta nuevamente y se hizo añicos…

– dime ya quien demonios eres y que quieres con nuestra princesa… poruqe no me creo para nada el cuento de que tu tambien eres heredera al trono de la luna…– dijo Haruka muy molestamos

– nosotras protegemos y protegeremos a una sola princesa, la legítima.. Así que dinos quien eres impostora-

– ya callense… ella tambien es legítima que saben ustedes– dijo Star Healer

– eso lo veremos en la batalla– dijo Haruka– Tierra tiembla!– lanzo su poder hacia Kurai, pero fue rescatada por Star Maker

– que haces Haruka te has vuelto loca!– dice Sailor Moon…

– dejalas Serenity… yo no vine para hacer amigos, no me interesa para nada un grupo de pateticas guerreras que no poseen la fuerza suficiente para proteger a la princesa de la Luna.. No merecen ser tus guardianas hermana… nos vemos luego Serenity… cuidate– dice cambiando su voz ruda por una mas dulce al dirigirse a su hermana… las tres se marchan dejando a unas sailors scouts totalmente enfadas y a una Sailor Moon sumamente triste… a lo lejos Jazmin observaba la escena, confundida por los sucesos que vio y oyo… que demonios significaba todo esto?

Por la noche, en el departamento de los Three Lights Seiya estaba en la terraza, obsevrando la ciudad… se encontraron triste y preocupado al no saber nada de ella….

(_flashback)_

Cuando se marchaban, Star Figther recordo que Jazmín aun estaba en el sotano.. Se disculpo con las demás y corrio a buscarla.. Pero ya no estaba ahí… como loco se puso a recorrer el lugar hasta que la diviso tomandose un taxi con la cabeza baja… juro que veía tristeza reflejada _en su mirada y lamento no haber cumplido su promesa._

_(fin de flashback)_

Recordo el brillo de esos ojos zafiro… la manera desafiante con la que lo miraba… era dulce, delicada como una rosa, pero a su vez despedía fuego y fervor en su mirada… sus rasgos eran delicados por demas… recordo la suavidad al tomar su peqeuña mano y el chispazo que sintió… definitivamente le agradaba la muchacha… era una niña solamente, pero le gustaba…

– jazmin…– dijo en voz alta y suspiro…. De repente siente que unos brazos lo envuelven por detrás y se estremece al sentir un beso en su espalda…

– en que tanto piensas?– dice una joven

– en cosas… en todo esto que esta pasando… me dejan mal…– dice acariciando los femeninos dedos y volteandose sobre si mismo para verla a los ojos…– pero tu me haces bien– dice retirandole un mechon de pelo de su bello rostro…

– y tu a mi Sieya… feliz de encontrarte otra vez… al menos eres mi apoyo en este mundo-

– quiero ser mas que eso Kurai… quiero ser todo– dice mientras observa a su princesa… se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios y la besa… esos labios que en tan poco tiempo se convirtieron en su obsesión…

Las sailors scouts estaban todas reunidas en csa de Haruka Michiru y Setsuna… Serena atendía las heridas de Darien quien se encontraba sumamente frustrado por ser siempre un estorbo para ellas…

– chicas transformense… hay algo que deben ver por ustedes mismas– dice Setsuna y todos se transformaron incluyendo Tuxedo Mask…

– tomense de las manos y concentren su energía con la mía– dice Sailor Plut y asi lo hicieron… en una especie de teletransportación, Sailor Plut las Guia hacia la puerta del futuro

– que hacemos aquí?– pregunta confundida Sailor Moon– ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo en el futuro?

– miren por ustedes mismas– dijo plut y abrio el gran portal… no había nada… todo estaba en blanco….

– Por Dios… que significa esto?.. Acaso es una distorsión en el tiempo?– dijo Tuxedo Mask

– para nada… esta es la entrada a Tokio de Cristal…– dijo Plut

– entonces que significa esto!– dijo casi desesperada Uranus..

– el futuro esta en Blanco… no existe.. No hay futuro…– fulmino Sailor Plut ante la mirada aterrada de todas…

continuara


	8. Mirando hacia el futuro la vida de

Hola a tods.. Ante que nada se que es estremadamente exagerado que hayan pasado meses y no segui, tuve mil problemas que hoy Gracias a Dios estan resueltos, tengo casi todo el fic terminado los voy a subir uno por dia.. Son bastante largos los capitulos, pero es que es necesario pq quiero que sientan lo que sienten los personajes (valga la redundancia)… ojala me sigan y millones de disculpas por el retraso! Los quiero!

**Mirando hacia el futuro… la vida de una "chica no****rmal"**

Habían pasado unas tres horas del viaje a la puerta del futuro… todas se encontraban aun en la casa de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna… preparaban el almuerzo pero la verdad era que ninguna tenía apetito… estaban absolutamente shockeadas con la noticia… lo que vieron en el futuro era atroz… no había nada… el futuro que conocían no existía, el destino estaba cambiando… y eso las aterraba… sobretodo a y Setsuna cocinaban mientras las demás acomodaban la mesa en el jardín de la casa.. Tenían una casa grande, muy hermosa, finamente decorada, herencia de la abuela de Michiru.

– esto es absurdo.. No entiendo como puede ser posible que no exista un futuro– dice Amy Mientras ponía la mesa.

– Rini…– dijo en voz alta Ray

e– tranquila chicas, lo que tenemos que hacer es volvernos mas fuerte para restaurar ese futuro que tanto anhelamos… esta en ustedes, no nos desanimemos– consolaba Luna a las decaidas sailors

.– chicas… vamos… olvídense de lo que vimos ahora y lo que sabemos del futuro… olvidense de Tokio de Cristal y de Rini… luchemos por el futuro ueq queremos ahora, unamos fuerzas, entrenemos… no se chicas, pero no nos deprimamos de esa manera… tenemos que estar al lado deSerena que es la que mas sufre de acuerdo?… animo animo! – decia Mina tratando de alentar a las demás

…– ella tiene razon… se que es dificil, sobretodo por la peqeuña dama, pero intentemoslo… sería lo mejor para concentrarnos en la batalla y asi poder acabar con el enemigo y recuperar el futuro.– dice Haruka tranquilamente bebiendo una copa de vino

.– vamos chicas… podemos enfrentarnos a esto y a todo– relica Michiru mientras Haruka la observa.

– asi es… lograremos cambiar el futuro y todo será como antes chicas… ahora…a comer.. Necesitamos reunir fuerzas– dijo Lita con una fuente enorme en las manos, y laa coloco en la mesa– es el platillo favorito de Serena… por cierto donde esta?

.– esta con Darien, en mi cuarto, estaba desconsolada– dice Haruk

a– ire por ellos– afirma Setsuna y se dirige dentro de al casaCamina hasta el ultimo cuarto del largo pasillo… la puerta estaba entreabierta y ella duda en entrar… golpea pero no tiene respuesta… entonces decide entrar… la puerta corrediza del cuarto estaba abierta, afuera habia unos sillones y Darien estaba sentado en el… se acerca mas y nota que Serena tenia la cabeza recostada en sus piernas, dormia… y el le acariciaba los largos cabellos rubios… Darien se percata de la presencia de alguien y voltea..

– setsuna..-

– lo siento, no quise molestarte, las chicas estan esperando para almorzar…-

– como estab ellas?– dice mirando una vez mas al horizonte,

– como todos, pero estan tratando de animarse una a la otra… y ella?– dice mirando el rostro de la princesa… tenía la frente fruncida… los parpados se movian mucho.. Tenía pesadillas, pero cuando Darien la acariciaba, su rostro se relajaba…

– no ha parado de llorar… y si, Serena a veces puede ser una niña llorona, pero esta vez no es como las demas, fue un llanto silencioso, amargo… odio… odio verla llorar de esa manera.– dijo frunciendo su mano…– estoy harto de ser un completo inutil.– dijo sin pensarlo, Sestuna se acerco al principe y se arrodillo ante el, el alzo su mirada.

– principe Endimion, usted es su fortaleza– dijo mirando a Serena– le da el valor que ella necesita y sobretodo el amor… el amor de La princesa ha sido capáz de derrotar a todos, al mismísimo caos una vez… y se, pq estoy convencida que lo hara otra vez.. Pero necesita de su apoyo incondicional… ella te necesita…-

– setsuna estaré para ella siempre… pero no es suficiente… ella se sacrifica demasiado por los demas.. No soporto sentirme asi… tengo que ser mas fuerte… que en el futuro sere igual?.. Que clase de rey, de hombre puedo ser si no puedo proteger a mi familia?– se lamentaba mientras tenia la mirada perdida en algun punto de la cabeza de Serena.

– serás fuerte, tus poderes están dormidos aun.. Esto no debería decirtelo, pero creeme… en el pasado eras poderoso y lo serás… pero ella necesita mas tu apoyo que tus poderes…– dijo setsuna…– ahora vamos, tienes que reponer energías… dejala que descanse, es más fuerte de lo que parece.– Darien sonrió, tomo a serena en brazos y la acomodo en la cama de haruka.. La cubrió con una manta, le beso la frente y salio con la morena de cabellos largos dejando atrás a la princesa de la luna.

Darien y las chicas almorzaron tranquilamente, nadie menciono el tema del futuro, sobretodo por Darien, el seguramente sufría igual o mas que serena, pero se mostraba fuerte, debía ser fuerte para ella. Luego del almuerzo, Michiru preparaba café para todos, mientras las demás estaban afuera sentados debajo de los árboles algunas, otras caminaban por el gran jardín… haruka aprovecho para ir a ver a Serena.. Se dirigio a su cuarto y entro creyendo que dormia… se recosto en el marco de la puerta para observarla.. Estaba sentadas con las rodillas fexionadas hacia su pecho y ls manos apoyadas en ellas… su rostro descansaba en sus brazos y miraba algun punto del horizonte… esos ojos que siempre destella alegria, estaban inundados de tristeza.. Una lagrima corría en su mejilla y ella deja que fluyan muchas mas… se veia muy hermosa aun asi…

– no tenia idea que los ángeles lloraban– dijo la joven de cabellos cortos… Serena giro la

cabeza y la vio ahí parada, ensayo una tímida sonrisa. Ella se acerca y se sienta al borde de la cama, se cruza de piernas y quita unos mechones rebeldes del cabello de serena.

– vaya, como has cambiado cabeza de bombon… de una chica bonita y dulce, a una mujer extremadamente hermosa– Serena se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga y le sonrió.

– ya basta Haruka… no necesito mentiras ahora

-– es la verdad princesa,… preguntarte como te sientes seria una tontería de mi parte…-

– No se como me siento… jamás sentí algo igual… no tengo fuerzas Haruka…– y comienza a sollozar..– no dejo de pensar en Rini, en su voz, su olor… en las peleas.. En el amor que le tengo… – y los sollozos se transforman en un llanto desgarrador…–

Haruka la mira tristemente, y la abraza con todo su ser… ella significaba mucho para todos, y no era la excepción… adoraba a esa niña con todo su ser…

– ya calmate bomboncito…– dice separandola y mirandole a los ojos… seco sus lagrimas y sonreía– vamos! Animo, tienes que recuperar fuerzas, el futuro lo hacemos nosotras, podemos cambiarlo pequeña.. No esta nada perdido sin antes luchar… y creeme que lucharemos para que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad… ademas bombon… Rini nacera… no me cabe la menor duda de ello– dice guiñandole un ojo… Serena se queda roja como un tomate, pero despues sonrie ampliamente– ves… ahí esta esa hermosa sonrisa… si te caes Serena, nos caemos todos… lucha por tus sueños como siempre… nosotras lucharemos a tu lado para que se hagan realidad–Serena se abalanza sbre haruka muy sonriente, y ella esta complacida de haber levantado el animo a su pequeña amiga.

– gracias Haruka, eres increíble-Las chicas observan que sale de la casa Serena y Haruka, esta ultima con una mano en el hombro de Serena, ambas venían hablando alegremente.

– serena…– dice melancolicamente Raye… todas se dirigen hacia ella.

– chicas.. Darien, Artemis y Luna… ya no se preocupen, luchare con todas mis fuerzas para recuperar esa hermosa utopía que es Tokio de Cristal… nada esta perdido aun… hare lo que sea… siempre y cuando esten junto a mi– dijo la rubia ante la mirada atónita de todos… era claro que ya no quedaba mucho de la cobarde y tonta Serena que era cuando apenas se transformó en Sailor Moon.

– serena tonta siempre estaremos contigo acaso te queda alguna duda?– dice Raye y la abraza…sentía tantas ganas de llorar, pero se contenía pq sabía mejor que nadie que Serena necesitaba que ella sea fuerte

.– Siempre, lucharemos a tu lado y haremos lo que sea para que se cumplan tus sueños y los nuestros … Un mundo lleno de paz Y de amor- dijo Lita y todas asintieron.

– Gracias chicas, de verdad creo que vamos a derrotar a este enemigo, con ustedes todos posible, me haré más fuerte, lucharé con todo mi ser para traer la paz a este mundo.- Dijo serena convencida de que reconstruirán el futuro que tanto anhela. Darien mirada con emoción a serena, se sentía muy orgulloso de la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo … él se sentía esperanzado por dentro, pero también estaba dolorido por no saber de Rini, pero estaría a su lado para darle la fortaleza que ya tanto necesita

Cada una de las chicas lentamente se fue despidiendo de Haruka, Michiru Y Setsuna, serena se iba con Darien cuando de repente suena su én será?

- Se preguntó la blonda y rápidamente atienda el móvil

-hola? Quien es?

-hola serena, espero no importunarte, soy jazmín, como has estado?.

– Jazmín! Hola! Disculpa por no haber que llamado antes, es que han pasado tantas cosas.

- Se disculpó serena, darien se alejó un poco para que puedan hablar tranquilas.

- Como has estado pequeña?–

– No te preocupes, perdoname a mi por no haber llamado antes, como se encuentra el abuelo de Raye?, No le pasó nada grave no?. -Serena se puso nerviosa, no era buena mintiendo, pero debía a ocultar lo que realmente ocurrió así como ocultaba su verdadera identidad a sus Padres, cosa que ya no le agradaba.

– Está bien, fue un susto nada más, es muy linda por preocuparte. -

– No es nada, la verdad es que te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa, las chicas también pueden venir, así tomamos el té todas juntas, eso sí quieren.- Dijo jazmín enrollando mechón de pelo en su dedo, esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

– Me encantaría, me vendría bien distraerme un poco, deja que hable con las chicas y te aviso de acuerdo?- Aclaró serena, sabía que las chicas tendría la tarde libre y que no tendrían problemas en ir a su casa.

– De acuerdo, ojalá puedan venir te paso la dirección- jazmín le explica donde queda su casa - las espero a las 5:00.-

– Te aseguro que ahí estaremos, gracias jazmín.- Corta la comunicación, serenas encontrada emocionada en ir a la casa de su nueva amiga, se imaginaba que era una especie de palacio o algo así, convencería las chicas a como dé lugar para ir a conocer aquella casa en el barrio más exclusivo de todo Tokio. Darien también recibe una llamada de Margart, se disculpa con serena y con las chicas y dice que devolverá a su lugar de trabajo, no sin antes recomendar a las chicas que cuiden de serena y decirle a ella la vería en la noche y ante cualquier problema que no hubo de llamar.

* * *

En la misma ciudad, pero a unos kilómetros de ahí, en un lujoso departamento se despertaba un joven que había dormido durante toda la mañana. Miró el reloj que marcaban las dos de la tarde. Se dirige al baño, se da una ducha, se cambia de ropa y se dirige hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. No había nadie esa tarde, sospecho que su otros dos compañeros ya se encontraban trabajando en lo que sería el relanzamiento del grupo. Abrió la heladera, tomó pan, jamón y queso y se preparó un suculento Sandwich... Se encontraba extrañado ante la ausencia de la mujer que compartió sus cama la noche anterior, pero era normal en Kurai, eso desaparecer era muy común en ella. Toma un gran vaso de agua y enciende la radio, la música siempre lo ayudó a distenderse, escucha la publicidad del regreso de su grupo, de repente en suena su canción más conocida Nagareboshi-he e inmediatamente recuerda aquella niña del día anterior, que le confesó que ese tema era su cable tierra … Recordó esos brillantes ojos azules, esa sonrisa encantadora, la delicadeza pero a la vez el fuego que despedían su mirada … La dulce melodía de su voz … Se sacudió a la cabeza violentamente, me entendía porque estaba pensando en ella, no la conocía, no tenía idea de quién era, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. El tenía una relación o algo así con Kurai, desde que la conoció se " enamoró" o como diría Yaten " encapricho" con ella … En el pasado fueron amantes, recuerda que la amaba con locura dio la vida por proteger la de ella, y estaba seguro de que la quería … Pero no entendía porque estaba pensando en esos momentos en una niña que apenas si conocía….

– vaya vaya, otra vez Seiya perdido en sus pensamientos– Dijo Yaten, burlándose de el, Taiki entraba también por la puerta y sonríe ante el comentario el primero .

– Pero miren nada más, quienes se han dignado a llegar a casa- de replicó seiya quitándose los auriculares.

– Te pasas de tontos seiya, estuvimos preparando todo para nuestro recital mientras usted, príncipe de príncipes, descansaba sus aposentos.– Recriminó Taiki.

– Miren lo siento, me quedé dormido.

- consecuencias de tener una noche " agitada" … eres flor de sinvergüenza, no te tenía con esta mañas, la verdad hay que felicitar te- dijo burlándose Yaten.

– Por favor Yaten en qué quedamos, los habíamos hablado antes.- Dijo Taiki colocando sobre la mesa las provisiones que habían comprado .

– Ya déjenme en paz, Yaten cómprate una vida , ya que expliquen que ella y yo somos …-no supo cómo seguir, no eran novios, no eran amantes, tampoco amigos, era una mezcla de todo eso, pero no había un rótulo que identificase su relación.

– Son dos tontos, dos personas que se dejan guiar por un pasado del cual ni siquiera se sienten identificados, al menos tú no o si seiya?- Dijo tranquilamente Taiki tomando un sorbo de su café. Seiya cerró los ojos resignado, que sentía realmente por Kurai?,, el creia amarla, eso lo que sintió apenas la vio, se llevaban bien o al menos eso él quería creer … Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar.

-Por favor terminen con la cursilería, tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos comer algo rápido y volverá estudio, hay que ensayar quedan sólo dos días para el gran concierto y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros o no? – Dijo Yaten agarrando una manzana y y mordiendola violentamente. Los otros dos asintieron.

– Por cierto, donde se encuentra ella?- Preguntó Taiki.

- seiya?

– No sé, desperté y ella no estaba, pero ya saben cómo es, creo que no debemos preocuparnos– Dijo el pelinegro casi sin importancia …

* * *

Cinco chicas y dos gatos estaban esperando el autobus que las llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad, donde pasarían una agradable tarde con la pequeña jazmin… Serena las habia invitado y a pesar de no conocer mucho a aquella muchacha, al ver tan emocionada a Serena, las demás aceptaron sin dudarlo… ella estaba pasando por momentos complicados y todo lo que le animaba, a ellas le animaba la Mansion Wrigth, Jazmín se encontraba nerviosa… su abuela estaba en la oficina en una reunión y ella había preparado todo para la llegada de las chicas… etsaba sumamente ansiosa…preparo el salón principal, donde se encontrbaa el gran retrato de su madre, pero luego penso que lo mas adecuado para un día de sol espectacular como el ue había, era tomar el té en el bello jardín de rosas…A las 17.00 en punto Taro anuncia la llegada de las chicas… Jazmin se apura, se mria una vez ams al espejo sujetándose la cinta que llevaba en el cabello… sonrie nerviosa, respira profundo y baja a recibirlas…

– no me lo creo, esto es grandioso– decia Mina extasiada con lo que veia… las chicas esatab en el lobby admirando la gran mansión

– por dios esto es increíble… quiero vivir en un lugar asi…– soñaba serena

–la arquitectura de este lugar es extraordinario, todo al estilo barroco, y miren esto, las esculturas y los cuadros datan del siglo 17 saben lo que cuesta conseguir este tipo de cosas?– dij Amy enamorada de las obras de arte

– amy por favooorr… no tengo idea… pero se que son cosas muy bonitas… y deben ser carisimas– dijo Raye admirando una escultura.

– vya Serena, no exagerabas que era una especie de princesa o algo asi jajaja– replico Lita divertida… esto ultimo fue escuchado pro Jazmin… se sintio triste y decepcionada… despues de todo, quizás ellas tambien se interesen en su amistad solo pq ella pertenece a la realeza.

– y eso que?– dijo Serena– si fuera una niña comun como cualquiera de nosotras tambien vendriamos a pasar un rato con ella o no?-

– pues claro tonta– le dijo Raye rascandole la cabeza a Serena

– solo digo que woow… es raro que ella quiera que vengamos… digo… miranos somos comunes– dijo Lita

– Comunes nada…. Somos muy especiales o no? Jajaja– dijo Mina guiñandoles el ojo y todas reían.. Jazmin suspiro aliviada…

– hola chicas… como estan?– dijo entrando a escena Jazmin… bajaba elegantemente las escaleras… todas la miraban, era tan fina y delicada.– que gusto que aceptaran mi invitacion-

– como no aceptarla?… eres muy agradable y además te debemos una– dijo Serena

– si disculpanos por irnos esa vez… fue una urgencia– se disculpo Raye.

– tu abuelo esta bien verdad?-– claro… gracias por preguntar– dijo Raye roja como un tomate a sabiendas que es una mentira.

– tienes una casa maravillosa… es encantadora– dijo Amy

– pues vengan, les enseñare la casa y luego vamos al jardin a tomar el te… claro acompañado por unas deliciosas galletas.. Tradición de mi familia– exclamo orgullosa Jazmin

– – grito Serena emocionada

– ay por favor ubicate Serena– dijo raye avergonzada

– lo siento jejeje

-Todas recorrieron la casa, y quedaron aun mas fascinadas… Serena se olvido de los problemas por un momento y estaba anonadada con el fantastico lugar, sobretodo con el jardín donde estaban tomando el té… un lugar lleno de rosas, de todas formas tamaños y colores…

– por favor.. Quisiera vivir aquí por siempre….–

– serena… jajajja….–se reía Amy

– bajenla por favorrrrrrrr jajaja– recrimina Raye con una sonrisa lanzandole un pequeño bollito de papel.

– oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dejame soñar quieres?-

– es bellisimo esto, sobretodo este lugar… tanta paz– dijo Lita cerrando los ojos

– y esta tranquilidad… sin ruidos mas que los propios de la naturaleza, ideal para estudiar– diijo Amy

– por favooooooooooorrrrrrrrr Amyyyyyyyyyyyyy olvidate un minuto del estudiooo– exclama Mina y todas rieron.

– es precioso si, me gusta mas que nuestra casa en inglaterra… es muy fria.. Aunque aquí tambien… prefiero tu casa Serena… tiene aroma a hogar.– dijo jazmin sonriendo dulcement

e– eres un encanto…– dijo la rubia devolviendole la sonrisa– cielosssssssss casi lo olvido…– dijo casi gritando, trajo su cartera y revolvio buscando algo, saco un sobre y suspiro

– pufff temi que los había perdido jajajajjaja–

que es eso?– pregunto curiosa Lita

–chicas, no se mueran cuando les cuente…. Resulta ser que me tope con Seiya ayer y saben que…-

– que?– gritaron todas

– me conto que Three Ligths….-

– que?-

– vuelve a tocar!

-– QUEEEEEEEEEEEE…..No puede ser ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh– grito mina

– vaya es genial!– repuso Amy tranquilamente

– pero eso no es todo chicas… miren…– saco las entradas del sobretodo

– QUE?-

– ahhhhh me muero me muero entradas para el concierto!– grtito mina abrazando una de las entradas, Jazmin reía al ver la reaccion de la rubia

– cuando es el concierto?– pregunto raye

– sera en dos días chicas… iremos verdad?-

– Bueno, yo tengo un parcial ese dia, pero.. Claro que si!– djo Amy y las demas se sorprendieron

– vaya Amy eres una fanatica jaja– dijo Jazmin sonriendo… de repente Serena comienza a repartir las entradas a las chicas y una de ellas se las da a Jazmin.. – a mi? Pero yo no soy amiga de ellos y….-

– pero eres nuestra amiga,y ellos son divinos, ademas los podrás conocer e persona no te gustaria?– dijo Raye, y Jazmin sonrio, feliz de que la llamaron "amiga"… y luego recordó a Seiya… ella ya lo conocía pero sería mejor no decir nada a las demas.

– bueno es que yo… jamas he ido a un recital de esos-

– nunca?– gritaron todas al unísono

– noo jamás… el protocolo no me permite escuchar esta música y menos ir a recitales jaja

-– vaya que estrictos … pero tu dices que si hablamos con tu abuela te lo permitirá?– dice Lita

– ojala… la verdad me encantaria tener la vida normal de una chica, al menos por unas horas – dice tristemente Jazmín recostandose en la silla… Serena la miraba melancolica, ella sabia lo que sentia, ella sintió lo mismo cuando se entero que era la princesa de la Luna.

– vamos! Creo que podemos convencerla… n pueden tenerte como una esclava aquí eso es algo que yo Serena Tsukino jamas lo permitire– dijo la rubia y todas abrieron los ojos com plato viendo que alguien estaba atrás de ella…– quien se cree es esta señora para prohibirte una salida con amigas, eso es injusto y yo

– usted que señorita Tsukino?-

– yo no permtire qye… ehh… hola jejje– dice nerviosa al ver que era una mujer elegante, y automaticamente se imagino quien seria…– usted debe ser… la abuela de jazmín verdad jajajaja– rio nerviosamente

– dios mio no cambia– penso Luna

– siempre metiendo la pata– penso Artemi

s– no te cansas de hacernos pasar verguenzaaa.– le grito Raye

– shhhh comportate – le recrimino Amy y Raye avergonzada se sienta en su lugar

–mmmm– se aclaro la garganta– permitenme presentarme, soy La Condesa Margaret Wrigth, la esclavizadora– dijo y las chicas se sonrojaron, mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo a su nieta

– no quisimos referirnos a usted de esa manera duquesa, sepa disculpar a nuestra amiga y su "senciricido" jejeje– dijo Amy– Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, un placer concerla– dijo la pelizaul levantandose y haciendo una reverencia.

– mi nombre es Raye Hino-

– soy Lita Kino, un gusto señora-

– Mina Aino, para lo que sirva señora– dijo aartemis y luna se les caia la tipica gotita de anime ante tal comentario.

– Por favor, y llamenme margaret, es un placer conocer los, he escuchado mucho ustedes, al parecer impresionaron a mi nieta – Dijo la anciana tomando asiento justo al lado de serena- especial tu, eres Serena verdad?.

-ehhh si, soy Serena Tsukino señora, mucho gusto.. Y disculpe si le falte al respeto, yo solo quería-

– llevar a mi nieta inocente a uno de esos recitales donde se amontonan un grupo de adolescentes cuyas hormonas andan por las nubes?-

– Abuela eres una tremenda exagerada por favor– dijo Jazmín bastante molesta ante lo que ella creyo el comentario mas deshubicado que escucho.

– emmm señora, no es así, es que solo creo que Jazmín es una chica como todas y merece salir de vez en cuando con sus amigos y…– dijo Serena, Margaret miro a la chiquilla insolente

– tu puedes llamarte su amiga? Jajaja ´por favor, apenas si la conoces y tienes la decencia de llamarla tu amiga?– dijo muy seriamenteJazmín estaba realmente molesta, odiaba esa clase de interrogatorio por parte de su abuela

– si– dijo serena para sorpresa de Jazmín y Margaret… me considero su amiga, ella fue muy linda y amable conmigo y si hace muy poquito nos conocemos pero estoy segura que seremos muy grandes amigas, yo le ofrezco mi amistad mas sincera y de corazón– dijo desafiante la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Margaret, dejandole muy en claro que le guste o no, serían amigas de us adorada nieta.

– nosotras tambien– dijo Am

y– Condesa de verdad queremos brindarle nuestra amistad totalmente sincera… es una niña muy solitaria y a su edad no esta bien eso.

– además, es una persona muy dulce y buena– recalco Lita tomando de la mano a Jazmín quien agradecio con una sonrisa.

– apenas si nos conoce y nos ha invitado a conocer su casa, es una excelente anfitriona, muy amable y linda, como no ofrecerle nuestra amistad?– dijo Mina

– ademas Serena ton… digo, Serena nos hablo mucho de ella, de lo linda que era de lo beuna y amable, y bueno… si hay algo que rescatar de ella es que es buena reconociendo a las personas talen como son – dijo mirando a Serena y ella le sonrió…

– señora Margaret, no quise ofenderla ni mucho menos… solo que me parece tan absurdo eso de no dejarla salir con amigos, al cine, aun recital o lo que sea… es una adolescente, si no lo hace ahora cuando lo hara?– repuso Serena muy seria ante el asombro de todos.

– entiendo su punto señorita Tsukino, pero también deben entender que ella no es una adolescente normal, tiene otras responsabilidades y deberes que cumplir… nacio en un mundo diferente al suyo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer mas que respetar el protocolo– dijo tranquilamente Margaret y todas bajaron la cabeza– pero… también se que los tiempos cambian… y confió plenamente en mi nieta… asi que quizás pueda permitirle a una que otra salida.. Claro, siempre y cuando se respeten horarios y reglas– las chicas gritaron emocionadas y Jazmín no podia creer lo que oía.

– Gracias abuela… de verdad muchas gracias– dice jazmin abrazándola

– no sabía hija que querias salir, hacer cosas de una chica normal… pq nunca me lo dijste?..-

– no se… quizas porque nunca creí que quisieras que fuera asi.. Normal.. O pensaras que queria ser como mama y dejarte– dijo Jazmin ante la mirada de las chicas Darien y su abuela.. Esta utlima la abrazo con intensidad

– exactamente por eso hija, debiste decirme, yo no comprendia a tu madre, cometí tonterías que me arrepentire el resto de mi vida.. Pero no repetiré la msima historia contigo… esta vez sera diferente… ve, disfruta del dichoso concierto con tus amigas, solo cuidate por favor, eres todo lo que tengo

.-Jazmin abrazaba a su abuela y le daba giros, las demas tambien se alegraron, Serena noto algo raro a Darien, su mirada estaba perdida.

– ocurre algo Darien, te sientes bien?– le dijo muy despacito ya que todas estaban planeando el concierto mientras Margaret les daba mil y una recomendaciones. Darien volvio en si y se encontro con unos ojos azules bastante preocupados, le acaricio la mejilla y sonrio.– tu siempre atenta a todo no?.. Tranquila estoy bien, algo cansado nada mas, pero estoy bien– dijo mintiendole, odiaba eso, ya que ella era una detectora de mentiras andante.. Y no se equivoco, Serena no le creyo nada, sabía que algo mas habia, pero respetaba que el no quisiese contarle lo ocurrido, aunque le dolía en el alma que no confiase en ella.

Se despidieron de Jazmin y se dirigieron a la parada de autobus, Darien permanecio en la mansion y cuando salio con su auto paro frente a las chicas.

– supongo que si nos amontonamos entramos todos no les parece?– dijo Darien guiñandoles un ojo y las chicas súbitamente se metieron en el carro, lo cual fue una gran hazaña ya que apenas cabian, gritaban por estar apelmazadas y Darien se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.

Llevo a cada una a su casa dejando por ultimo a Serena, esta iba increiblemente callada y Darien no podia creer.

– sucede algo Serena, estas mas callada que de costumbre, bueno, tu nunca te callas pero… jeje– Serena suspiro hondo antes de conteste

– nada, solamente debe ser cansancio– dijo sin mirarlo, auch! Penso Darien eso dolio, es lo mismo que el le respondio por ende la muchacha ocultaba algo. Se estaciono a una cuadra de la casa de Serena y ellla se extraño.

– que ocurre?– dijo la rubia

– quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre, se que ya lo sabes, pero quiero que me llames a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, lugar lo que sea… no quiero que te sientas sola por ningun instante porque sabes que cuentas conmigo… toma esto– le entrego un regalo, serena se extraño demasiado, Darien nunca fue de regalar asi porque si…

– pero no es mi cumpleaños o acaso volviste a olvidarlo Darien!–

– abreloooo

-Serena tomo el paquete y lo abrio y sonrio… – y esto?-

– pues hasta donde yo sabia es un invento del Dr. Martin Cooper llamado telefono celular, o mas conocido como celular, es uno libre puedes llamarme a la hora que sea cuantas veces quieras y no pagaras nada.-

– de verdad? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no puedo creerlooo eres el mejor novio que cualquier chica dl universo podria tener y eres todo miooo jajaj gracias Darien.– salto de su asiento para abrazarlo, Darien sonrió ampliamente y correspondió a su abrazo, volvia a ser esa serena de siempre, con esa alegria dias despues tres muchachos estaban a full preparando el escenario haciendo pruebas de sonidos y demas…

* * *

– vaya en que pesimo estado estaba, estoy exhausto y aun no empieza el show– dijo Yaten tomando agua mineral sentado sobre un parlante

– guarda energia para esta noche Yaten, es nuestro regreso con todo… por cierto alguein sabe donde anda Kurai?– pregunta Taiki.

– no lo se, la ultima vez dijo que saldría por unos dias que no la busquemos, que si hay peligro ella vendra pero que no nos preocupemos… a verdad no la entiendo– dijo Seiya angustiado, no entoendia porque desaparecia cada vez con mas frecuencia esa pequeña ingrata y lo tenia muy preocupado.

– bueno pero olvidemonos por una noche de ella de nuestro deber y demas yerbas, hoy somos three ligths nada mas .. Oigan creen que las muchachas vendran?– pregunta Yaten

– tenlo por seguro, mi bombón no me defraudara– dijo Seiya arrogante

– el novio de tu bombón tampoco eso tenlo mas seguro jajaja– dijo Taiki brulandose de el y Yaten descostillandose de risa

– jajajjajajaj eres un tonto Seiya de tanta obsesion que tienes con Serena te encaprichaste con su hermana gemela- agrego Yaten

– callate, sabes que no es asi– dijo Seiya con cara de pocos amigos y se fue.

– eres un imbecil Yaten, cuando aprenderas a mantener ese pico cerrado… eres igual que ella… y luego seiya es el obsesionado ja-

– a mi no me compartes con sailor "gritona" V por favor.. – dijo enfadado el platinado y el otro sonrio

…Afueras del estadio, unas chicas ansiosas esperaban su turno para entraron

– tenemos los mejores lugares OH MY GOD!– gritaba Mina

– chicas porque tanta emocion si ya lo conocemos– decia Serena ante el asombro de todos por su muestra de "madurez"..

– que? Acaso dije algo malo==?

– no para nada, pero Serena es THE BIG CONCERT! – decia Lita

– es genial todo esto, miraa… hace años no tocan y apenas en el primer concierto logran reunir toda esta gente.– decia Amy

– ademas tonta, tu eras la primera emocionada y gritasndo en el auto apra venir asi que no te hagas de la señora intelectualidad ahora porque somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho– le decia Ray

e– ayy Raye porque siempre tienes que ser tan grosera y malvada conmgio eh?– y le saca la lengua.

– me alegra que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tu como estas Jazmin– dice Darien

– feliz… esto es, alucinante, no puedo creer que… oh… esperen– sonaba su celular en su bolso lo saca y atiende– sii… abuela, si etamos aca, sii estamos bien, no no tengo idea, despues me lleva Darien, si les preguntare.. No… no me vuelvas a llamar pq no atendere en el concierto te llamo cuando salgo, besos tambien te quiero adios… UFF!.. Ya decia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – y todas rieron junto a ella...

Entraron al concierto y Jazmín miraba emocionada todo, las luces , la gente, no podia creer asistir a un evento de tal magnitud. Les asignaron los mejores liugares que podian soñar , estaba obnubilada con todo el esplendor del espectaculo, y aun ni siquiera habia observaba a Jazmín y sonreía, se alegraba que la niña pudiese disfrutar una vez en su vida de lo que era una noche normal de cualquier chica luces se apagan y luego explotan luces artificiales, fuego y el sonido de una guitarra

… los three ligths hacen su entrada triunfal ante los gritos de las muejres presentes, incluyendo las chicas que automaticamente habian dejado sordo a cantaban euforicas, los muchachos realmente se lucieron, de pronto Taiki divisa a las chicas y le hace señas a Yaten y el las ve… automaticamente Seiya los mira y encuentra entre el publico a las chicas.

– gracias a todos por venir esta noche.. La verdad que no pensamos que volveríamos a pisar un escenario, nos emociona que nos sigan aunque hayan pasado muchos años… la siguiente cancion es dedicada a unas amigas incondicionales, que pese a todo siempre nos poyan en nuestros proyectos y sueños… chicas… esta va por ustedes– dice Seiya señalando donde estan Serena y las demas que gritan euforicamente.

_**tengo millas de vuelo para ir a pluton tengo un club de fans en la luna**_

_**una casa gigante que veo desde un avion y los ojos de algunos fortuna **_

_**un ejercito de alcahuetes un conflicto con bush, una suite en el waldorfy mas autos que amigos **_

_**tengo ganas de no tener ganas tengo un par de mascotas que no saben quien so**_

_**yy entre tanto que tengo no encuentro razon suficientepa' olvidarme de ti**_

Las chicas escuchaban anonadadas como Seiya interpretaba la cancion, cuando de repente fueron conscientes de la letra.

– oigan… no creen que le estara cantando a…– dice Mina picaramente

– naaa que va… o.. Oh noo..!– dice Raye y mira a Serena que obviamente ni enterada estaba abrazada a Darien disfrutando la cancion y el estaba rojo como quien lo lleva el dialblo._**-**_

_**y de tu mano pequeña diciendome adios esa tarde de lluvia en san juan**_

_**de los besos que llevo conmigo, que son solo tuyos y nunca te di**_

_**por andar ocupado en el cielo me olvide que en suelo se vive mejor **_

_**mi boricua, mi india mi amormi asignatura pendiente.**_

Seiya escribio la cancion pensando en Serena obviamente, antes de conocer a Kurai, pero le parecio demasiado boinita como para desperdiciarla… mira a las chicas y todas estan embelesadas con el tema, menos Serena que miraba enamorada a Darien y el a ella, y sonrió… de pronto ve una cara conocida entre las demas… que no podia ser.

._**tengo tres oficinas y un piso en new york tengo tanto que no tengo nada**_

_**tengo tantas razones para tener razon de que no hay peor razon que el olvido**_

_**tengo intacto al niño que fui tengo ganas de anclar y otras tantas de huira un sitio perdido**_

_**tengo ganas de no tener ganas de comprarme un boleto de regreso al ayer**_

_**y entre tanto que tengo no encuentro razonsuficiente pa' olvidarme de ti**_

Vuelve a mirar a las chicas y si… esa era.. JAZMIN? Esa niña qe el no podía dejar de pensar, desde que la conoció, ese momento tan corto pero que lo marco y el no tiene idea porque.. La miraba mientras cantaba solo a ella… y jazmin se percata de eso y se pone roja como tomate… el se arrodilla en el escenario y le canta… dedicandole exclusivamente la cancion a ella.

_**-y de tu mano pequeña diciendome adiosesa tarde de lluvia en san juande los besos que llevo conmigo,**_

_** que son solo tuyos y nunca te di**_

_**por andar ocupado en el cielo me olvide que en suelo se vive mejor**_

_**mi boricua, mi india mi amormi asignatura pendiente.**_

La canción termina el en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, lentamente levanta la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos azules que le quitan el aliento… sonrie a esa pequeña que era una completa desconocida para el pero que habia algo en ella que hacia que no la pudiese sacar de la mente... la niña de ojos azules lo miraba perpleja, no podia sacar su mirada de esos ojos hechiceros... mientras una muchacha observaba todo desde atras de bambalinas, tenia los cabellos largos negros e impactantes ojos azules... miraba en direccion a la que una vez fue su hermana en el pasado.. lo que no creía es uqe estaba abrazada a _**él**_..la respiracion se le corta sentia panico, miedo.. odiooo... como puede estar con el después de los que les hizo en el pasado?


End file.
